


People Like Us/凡人如你我

by Jiaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eloping, M/M, Student Eren Yeager, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top! Eren Yeager/Bottom! Levi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaku/pseuds/Jiaku
Summary: 他说，利威尔，我们逃吧。





	1. 春临

**Author's Note:**

> 现代背景，但一切的设定和事件都是虚构  
总的来说是个街头捡到美少年跟天降对打白月光的师生年下养成

利威尔遇见艾伦是在一个嘈杂的周一上午。东京的连绵阴雨已经落了两周，整座城市被牢牢困在萧瑟的寒意里，樱花前线明智地绕了路，出城一步到处都是生机盎然。利威尔错过了周末最后一班列车，当他像从海啸中生还一样挤出早高峰的车站时，毛衣上还沾了一瓣崭新的樱花。

乌云底下的红绿灯来来回回，改札口的闸机疯狂响动。这是个绝望而死寂的时刻，每个人对一周开始的厌恶都散发着尸体腐烂的气味，逼得利威尔落荒而逃。他的太阳穴正在因为睡眠不足吱吱地尖叫——或许漫画咖啡并不是一个很好的过夜选择，尤其对于一个即将三十岁的男人而言。

他被浩浩荡荡的人群拥挤着前行，再回过头重新挤上电车变成一件需要勇气的事。等早高峰过去吧，利威尔想。于是他绕远了一些，在巨大的榕树树冠底下找到了一家不起眼的咖啡店，店外放了一整排的露天桌椅，却只孤孤单单坐了一人。那个人趴在桌上打瞌睡，面前空无一物。

利威尔从他背后绕进店里时注意到他衣物的磨损，大约又是个无家可归的人，他想。

松散在闹市区是个危险的信号，旁敲侧击地警告着这家店的懒散与某方面的不尽如人意。但也因此生出了些慷慨的善意，无人的露天座椅摆在那里，接纳着每一个有各种难言之隐而无处可去的人。虽然领不到免费食物，但至少不会因为占用了空间而被粗暴赶走。

利威尔挑了个靠窗的位置，服务生送错了给他的热巧克力，被打扰的顾客扔来一个凶狠的眼神。

真不友好，他清冷冷笑了一声。

乌云沉沉的天空开始有放晴迹象，米白色的光穿过榕树树冠上正正掉在那个孤单的人肩上，利威尔被那道光吸引，透过没擦干净的玻璃看那人衣领上的脏东西。

热巧克力太甜了，利威尔有点反胃。

熬夜后的甜品加重了他的不适，昨晚吃掉的垃圾食品也跟着翻腾到嗓子眼。他并不常经历这些自找的痛苦，但今天他决定忍耐下来。哪怕是失误也需要接受相应惩罚，感官上的折磨更容易抵消他过长滞留在外的罪恶感。

虽然按照常理而言，他完全没有必要在周一早上急着赶回来，当他狂奔到站台，眼睁睁看见车门在他面前关上时，他心里的某一处就在对他叫嚣。是他预判失败，在那个从东到西只需要半个小时就能走完的小城镇里，他想当然以为不会发生拥堵。可是安稳的日常出了疏漏，小城的每个角落都传遍了新闻，天色渐暗，救护车呜啦呜啦地响，他手揣着兜在坡道上游荡，最终没有选择回到刚刚退掉的旅店。

本就该这样。利威尔手指转着杯匙，看见热巧克力上的棉花糖逆时针绕成旋涡，再缓慢沉入杯底。

旁边桌子坐了一位白领打扮的人，敲键盘时眼神像烧尽的蜡烛，利威尔猜想这样的人脑子里应该已经被植入了某种设定好的程序，能够无视其他知觉坚持工作到死。这表情在城市里如病毒一样繁衍，利威尔觉得无聊，太阳穴开始吱吱地疼起来。

他去看窗外那个坐在光里的人。

从那人体型来看，应该是个十五六岁的少年。利威尔看得见薄衬衫下嶙峋的脊椎，两片蝴蝶骨尖锐得快要飞起来，明显还没褪去青春期疯狂生长的痕迹。但即使这样他也太瘦了，在一群虽然疲惫却体格结实的中年人当中，他脆弱得像一碰就碎的玻璃雕像。

利威尔看着看着，突然决定来一场冒险。

叫来服务生点餐的时候他心头涌起成为大人的满足感，那种靠着自己的力量施舍的、了不起的大人，在他帮偶尔没带午餐的学生买炒面面包时已经隐隐约约有了迹象。但帮助无家可归者又是另一种成就，年轻人都喜欢充满热量和糖分的东西，于是他擅作主张替那光里的人选了三明治、加牛奶的拿铁和黑森林蛋糕。

榕树叶的影子在那人指尖跳舞，年轻人被服务生提醒的时候连桌子都跟着抖了一下。他四顾寻找，利威尔故意移开了目光。

冒险成功，他想。

杯底还剩一小半热巧克力，利威尔不打算再喝了，他揉揉太阳穴，觉得早些回家才是明智之举。于是他站起来，看见坐在光里的人也差不多准备离开，面前的食物已经被一扫而光，大概是真的饿了吧，他想。

利威尔走出咖啡店，身后一阵风铃响动。

那个人也往车站方向走，层层叠叠的光影在他身上摇晃，好像他踩着的不是实地而是云端。利威尔跟在后面观察了几秒，相信是自己睡眠不足引起的错觉。

一切都发生的很快。前面的人突然停住脚步，利威尔还在继续走，却见那人像撞上一面无形的墙壁一样，直挺挺地向利威尔倒来。利威尔躲闪不及，摔下去的时候尾椎骨被水泥地撞得生疼。

像是一声枪击，一次爆炸，一个开始的信号，所有昏睡的生命突然醒来，四周到处都是惊呼和匆忙的脚步。利威尔条件反射地去推开那人身子，他颤动了一下，却没有动弹。在周围人的帮助下利威尔直起上身，这才看见一张脏兮兮的脸，眼眶和双颊已经瘦得凹陷下去。

却年轻极了。

“你还好吗？”利威尔问。

那少年人双眼紧闭，嘴唇煞白，却还是挣扎地想要说话。

利威尔把耳朵凑到少年唇边。

“救……”

他的衣服被少年死死拽住，满是污垢的指甲把白毛衣掐出黑印子来。

“救救我。”

心头被抓了一下。那个少年无力地躺在他的腿上，像是未成熟就被剥掉外壳的栗子，毫无防备地暴露在空气里，一碰就会留下伤痕。

周围已经有好心人打了急救电话，利威尔小心翼翼地把少年挪到自己手臂间，托住了少年的后脑勺。

“会没事的。”

那双手使的力气越来越弱，而少年的无助却像是电流一样越来越强。利威尔下意识地去安抚他，手放在少年胸口。

心跳很快，却强韧有力。

“会没事的。”他柔声说。

少年睁开眼睛。

再过很多年很多年，利威尔还是会想起那一刻的光景。真是一双漂亮的绿眼睛，拂去一层苦难的尘土，那眼睛在枯瘦的面庞上像荒漠里的泉水，粼粼的光映着最后一丝生存的可能性，摇摇晃晃寻到利威尔身上。

“医生说严重的营养不良引起的贫血。”利威尔坐在病床边，试图跟少年解释现在的状况。

这张病床靠着窗边，占据了整个病房里光线最好的地方。少年的脸被照得很亮，清洗干净之后能看到更细致的轮廓线条，虽然因为过分瘦弱显得有些吓人，但确确实实能算得上清秀。

时钟滴答滴答地走，很快逼近下午两点。

“以及从症状上来看，你有些咖啡因过敏，”利威尔说出这句话时有些为难，“恐怕这次晕倒多多少少跟过敏有关。有些人会出现更严重的状况，但你属于比较幸运的……你是清楚自己有这种体质的吧？”

少年垂着头，手紧紧抓住自己衣角，没有回话。

从他把少年送到医院到少年醒来，他和医生没有一个人问出少年的半点信息，包括他的名字和来处。医生为了难，在连生死都见惯的地方，他们不是没有经历过这样的患者。再纠缠下去不仅没有尽头，甚至会挖出某些危险的、不宜露在阳光下的东西。

还是报警比较好，医生这么对利威尔说。

利威尔不是很什么爱给自己惹麻烦的人，所以他拜托医生通知了警方。但于情于理，是他好心办了坏事，虽然没对少年说出口，但该承担的责任他是要担的，何况那少年还当场拽住了他。

四周没有找到合适的纸张，于是他借了病历本上的圆珠笔，扯过少年的手掌心写下自己的联系方式。

少年被抓住右手时猛地颤抖了一下，利威尔抬头看他一眼，少年又飞快地摇头表示没事。

“我叫利威尔，”利威尔说，“如果还有什么帮得到你的……不过我想也没有什么能帮到你的，总之，这是我的号码。”

他想了想，又加了一句话。

“希望你不会用到它。”

少年看看手心，又抬头看看他，一副欲言又止的样子。一整个中午都是这副表情，利威尔无奈，指了指时钟，向少年示意时间已晚。

“我应该多陪你一会儿的……但一会儿我还有工作，”利威尔说，“抱歉，那么……”

他帮少年掖好了被角，起身准备离开。

“艾伦·耶格尔。”

少年突然开口，声音嘶哑，如同这辈子第一次开口说话。

“你说什么？”利威尔转过身。

少年坐了起来，绿眼睛定定地望着利威尔：“我叫艾伦·耶格尔。”

床头柜的花瓶里有细心的护士插好的花，光照过来，稚嫩的模样竟然与少年有两分相似。

利威尔心头一松，对少年笑笑：“很高兴认识你，艾伦。”

午后云已经全部散去，等利威尔到学校时空气里有了棉被晒干的味道。

开学前的教员会议已经接近尾声，利威尔猫着腰从会议室后排溜进去，发现了同样窝在那里的韩吉。她拽住利威尔问怎么这么晚才来，又指着他的毛衣嘲笑一通。前面的学年主任转过头警告地瞪了他们一眼。

利威尔头疼得厉害，简短回了两句就再也不想开口。韩吉瞧他脸色不好，打住话头问他身体怎样。利威尔说没事，揉揉自己太阳穴，并拒绝了韩吉打算送他回家的想法。

“老毛病了，”利威尔说，“昨晚没有睡好。”

韩吉目光锐利地看着他：“你昨晚是在东京吧？”

“……”

韩吉叹气。

“我知道你要说什么，”利威尔抢在她前面开口，“我不需要你来帮忙。”

“你可真是不惜福，利威尔，”韩吉不慌不忙地说，“老是拒绝别人的好心。”

但她没再深究下去。

这场没有意义的会议持续时间比利威尔预计得要久，比浪费时间更令人不快的是它存在的意义，从悠闲的春假里回神要花许多力气，散场时没有人脸上带着笑容。韩吉陪利威尔走到车站，说如果你来不及，其实没有必要来的。

“我挺喜欢周一有工作的，”利威尔不动声色，“我没有告诉过你吗？”

“你果然是疯子，利威尔。”

他们在车站分手，韩吉的电车与他是相反方向。利威尔知道韩吉总会晚离开一步，一直等到他走上站台看不见人影为止。韩吉从未对他说起，他也从不向韩吉道谢，日久天长他们之间形成了微妙却默契的安全距离，再走一步是沼泽，而韩吉和他都是聪明人。

下班的人群还没有袭来，倒是逐渐柔和下来的阳光懒洋洋地陪了他一路。晴空被天线切割成了几块，他模糊地想韩吉今天是不是又得多坐一站。

头越来越疼了。

到家已是黄昏。

东京的白日与黑夜是两个水火不容的世界，明晃晃的光线下这座城市利落又尖刻，天黑之后却满是缱绻和柔情，在灯火稀疏的小巷子里藏着明暗不辨的秘密。而日落西山时，整个东京都会沉入一场绚烂的梦境。回家路上利威尔看见河堤草坪被夕阳蒙了一层橙红色，明天起会是久违的好天气，等到开学那天，应该就能看到校门口的樱花盛开了吧。

那个少年要是运气好的话，开学应该也是念高中的年纪。

他关上门的时候想起了那张脸。那时他把少年送上救护车，在车门关掉的时候连思考的余地都没有，他向医生报了自己身份，然后请求他们对此保密，便一路跟过来了，如果他再慷慨一点，或许能够陪着少年直到把事情弄明白。

但擅自的好心就如同他替少年点的那本加奶拿铁，最后发展成不可控的结局。夜色临近，去下町转一圈他能收获远比这少年悲惨的故事，并为此付出湿湿嗒嗒的同情心。

利威尔不擅长，也不喜欢。

那个孩子叫什么来着？

那男孩的样貌模糊起来，痛觉似乎在撕碎他的记忆。利威尔躺在冰凉凉的地板上，眼睛闭上后听见自己脑子里有嗡嗡的声响，这让他无法集中精力做任何事情。但还不能躺下，所以他撑起身体把脏衣服丢进了洗衣机，倒了半瓶洗衣液下去才肯罢手。

晚餐是加了豆腐的味增汤，配上青花鱼和菠菜。等忙完所有家务再阳台上时，东边已经看得到启明星，他借着浅浅的星光晾好衣物，柔和的晚风吹起衣角。这是冬日结束后最温暖的一个夜晚，河畔的樱花树打了花骨朵，小孩子在草地上吵吵闹闹。

放在屋里的手机响到了第三遍。

利威尔不认识那个号码，站得远远地等第四次铃响，而后埃尔文的声音传来，他才舒了一口气。

“埃尔文？”他用肩膀夹着手机，腾出手去打扫阳台上的水渍。

“你终于接电话了。”埃尔文的声音听起来疲惫不堪。

“你还在加班？”

“这话太不友好了，”埃尔文苦笑两声，“不过不重要，你现在能来警署一趟吗？”

利威尔诧异地“啊”了一声。

“我们遇到了一点麻烦，这个麻烦跟你有关，”埃尔文说，“你认识一个叫艾伦·耶格尔的孩子吗？”

“啊……”他突然记起那副沙哑嗓子，少年的模样重新在他脑子里清晰起来，“艾伦·耶格尔，是这个名字啊。”

“你说什么？”埃尔文在电话那头敲敲话筒，提醒他回神。

“没什么，我知道他。”利威尔说，“他还好吗？”

“情况比较复杂，但至少是安全的，”埃尔文说，“他在我们这里，可能需要你的帮助”

“啊？”利威尔疑惑，“你们需要我什么？”

“下午接到报警后我们把那孩子接到了警署来，他身上什么身份证明也没有，只听医生说他叫艾伦·耶格尔，大约十五六岁的年纪，”埃尔文说，“真是难熬的下午，一直到晚饭之后，那孩子才肯说第一句话。

“他说你是他的父亲，除了你他谁也不见。”

利威尔手里的抹布啪嗒一声掉在了地上。

他早该知道的。

利威尔跑到警署的时候已经过了晚上九点，埃尔文站在门口等他。

“你…你确实没在跟我开玩笑吧。”他撑着膝盖，气喘吁吁。

“你进去看就知道了。”埃尔文指指背后的岗亭，整条街上只剩这里一点小小的光。窗户上映着一个瘦削的、微微驼背的侧影，头顶还有一撮飞起来的乱毛。

利威尔走进去。听见脚步声的少年猛地抬头，眼睛亮亮地看过来，又迅速低下头去。

“是他。”

利威尔向埃尔文确认，手指着几乎要缩成一团的少年。这副模样实在惹人心疼，像是被遗弃的小猫，谁要欺负一下便是罪大恶极。

“艾伦·耶格尔——你是叫这个名字吧，”少年被利威尔叫了名字，又瑟缩了一下，“是你告诉他们，”他往埃尔文的方向划拉了一下手指，“你告诉他们我是你的父亲？”

少年捏紧了双手，胆怯却相当干脆地点了头。

“你为什么要这么做？”

少年不答，紧紧咬着嘴唇，有血从干裂的纹路里流出来。埃尔文递过来一杯水，被他用手臂推开了。

“一个下午都是这样，”埃尔文轻声说，“水不喝，晚饭也没怎么吃，我们怕再这么下去又得送医院里去。”

利威尔的头疼得越来越厉害。他用力把埃尔文抓过来，仔仔细细描述了自己这一天的遭遇，并且有意略去了咖啡因过敏那一部分。听完后埃尔文同情地拍了拍他的肩膀。

细算起来，他与埃尔文的交情应该已经长过了面前这位少年的年纪，他想不出埃尔文会因为怎样的理由去听信少年荒谬的说辞。可埃尔文摊手，脸上是利威尔从未见过的无奈神色。

“我知道，”埃尔文说，“我当然知道，可是……”

他犹疑地看向那少年，利威尔顺着他的目光，见少年整个人都缩在椅子上，衬衫松松垮垮地垂下来，遮住他的脚背。

“喂，”利威尔警觉地盯着埃尔文，“别告诉我是因为你那可怕的同情心。”

“在这个问题上你没有资格说我，利威尔，”埃尔文说，“是你把他救回来的。”

——好像那时候还有别的选择一样，利威尔想。他稍稍放低了身子，转头去跟少年说话。

“听着，艾伦，我不和你深究你这么说到底是为了什么，”利威尔说，“但你必须回去，不管你从哪里来的都好。这不是什么很难的事，如果你告诉埃尔文实情，他会帮助你的。明白了吗？”

少年从膝盖里抬起头来，直勾勾地看着他的眼睛。

“利威尔先生，”他念名字的声音生涩，像是还不怎么习惯说话，“我该去哪里？”

“啊？”

利威尔哭笑不得。

他想说我怎么知道你该回哪里去，本来我们就是互不相干的陌生人。那少年越是专注地看他，他心底就越有股火气，愧疚发酵成恶意，恶意又随着痛感在胸口膨胀，很快就要决堤而出。

利威尔用力掐了自己的手掌心。

“除了您，我不知道该怎么……”

“抱歉，我帮不了你。”他斩钉截铁地说。

“为什么？”

少年问。

“我原本就不认识你，艾伦，”利威尔说，“我不能把你接回家。”

他早该知道的，过犹不及的善意带来的教训，他早就尝过了。

“可您早上救了我……”

“除此之外都可以，”利威尔提高了声音，“在你找到家之前我甚至可以给你提供一些力所能及的经济援助，或者别的，除了收留什么都可以。”

艾伦大约是被他语气里的威胁吓到了，愣了一会，又重新把头埋进膝盖里。

欺负一个流浪猫一样可怜的生物并不常发生在利威尔的生活中，可总归是要有人去做恶人。他转身要走，没有去看埃尔文的表情，只戏谑地想要是这少年真是什么流浪的猫猫狗狗，或许也不是不可以网开一面。

地板发出一声钝响，一只手从背后拽住了利威尔的毛衣。

“放手。”他说。

那只手扯得更狠了一些，衣领勒住了利威尔的脖颈。利威尔没有回头，像拖着一条奇怪的尾巴一样继续向前走，少年体单力薄，到底敌不过他，连人带椅子都被撞倒在地，却还是不肯松手。

为什么呢，利威尔想。

“利威尔！”

坡道尽头是湿漉漉的黄昏，那人背靠着被雨水晕染过的大海和夕阳。利威尔朝他跑过去，在一路泥泞里跌跌撞撞，眼见就要冲下海堤。

然后那个人抓住了他。惯性把两个人都撞到了护栏上，在坠落边缘，他被揽入一个大大的拥抱。

“你看，我说我会抓住你吧。”

为什么你就是不肯放过我呢？

利威尔闭上眼睛。

“我知道我在勉为其难，但在事情查清楚之前，利威尔，”埃尔文在他身后说，若不是相交多年，还真以为他是在公事公办，“我能请求你帮这个忙吗？”

“这不合适，”利威尔语气缓和下来，“我以为你想得到的，连你都比我更适合收留他。”

“只是暂时的，我向你保证，”埃尔文说，“我想如果是除你之外的其他人，可能这孩子带回去两天就重新跑掉或者绝食死了。他做得出来的。”

利威尔回过头，看那少年趴在地上，手臂的骨头尖利得快要冲破皮肤，年轻的活力在以肉眼可以看到的速度流逝。但即使这样他还是在挣扎，手背青筋爆出，如同溺水之人去抓救命稻草。

迄今为止所有的经验与预感都在警告他，以快要撕裂他的头皮一样的疼痛警告他，溺水之人是最邪恶的加害者，他们会抓着每一个去救他们的人一起下地狱。

他合上少年的目光。

孩子只要哭闹就能得到糖果，而大人要付出多少才能像普通人一样生活？

利威尔蹲了下去，握着少年手腕，掰开他用力到快要变形的手指。

“你今年多少岁？”他问。

“十五岁，”少年说，“到今天刚刚十五岁。”

他回头看埃尔文。

“这个麻烦是你推给我的，你欠我这个人情。”他说，埃尔文双掌合十向他表示道歉，利威尔挥挥手拒绝了他。

“为了你不至于绝食而死，在埃尔文查清你的来处之前我会收留你，”他又转过来对少年说，“只是暂时的协助调查，不代表我成为你的家人或者有别的什么关系。如果你再像今天一样瞎胡闹，我还是会把你送到这里来，并且不负责把你接回去。听懂了吗？”

少年点了点头。

“你站得起来吗？”

他注意到少年膝盖和手肘上的伤口流血，刚刚与他较劲时又被摔在地板上拖行几步，再是年轻力壮，靠这一副薄弱的身子也受不了一天的折腾。但少年却点点头，自己撑着椅子站了起来。利威尔把刚刚那杯水递给他，少年犹疑地看了一眼，和着嘴唇上的血喝了下去。

已经是十点之后，他们站在岗亭透出来的孤零零的灯光里，中间还带着个破破烂烂的流浪少年，显得尤其落魄。

埃尔文替他们叫了出租车。利威尔和少年一起坐进后排，看着尚未熄灭的霓虹从那人棱角分明的脸上一一掠过，车里放着孩子先生的《东京》，旋律从车窗缝隙里出逃，融进安静的春夜里。

在东京，每一天都有旧的故事结束，每一天都有新的故事发生。

“今天是你十五岁的生日？”

利威尔问。少年吓得打了个激灵，小心地朝他点头说是的。

“噢。”利威尔揉了揉太阳穴。

“生日快乐。”

那是个嘈杂的春日，三月将尽，天气转暖。那一天一定发生了许多伟大的事，高岸成深谷，沧海变桑田，恒星湮灭又重生，时光走到尽头又再度返航。

那一天利威尔遇见艾伦·耶格尔，在浩瀚无垠的宇宙里平凡又渺小，神明打了个哈欠，故事就过去了许多年。

而许多年后的利威尔还是会说，这是他一生中发生过的，最伟大的事。


	2. 欢迎回家

直到河边樱花盛开，东京也没有再落一场雨。连续一周的好天气晒干了冬季残留的霉气和湿气，温度上升得很快，到开学之前，已经可以把厚厚的毛衣收进壁橱。

在这片明快晴空下，利威尔的新生活磕磕绊绊地开始了。

即使对于独身且年轻的男教师来说，1DK的出租屋也促狭了些。起初匆忙来到东京，为了落脚临时找的屋子，住到现在竟然也安安稳稳过了四年，第三年起埃尔文开始劝他换一间带起居室的房子，他说这样住下去不是长久之计，利威尔笑了，说我本来就没有什么长久之计。

他不往家里放任何活物，所需要的物件也不比旅行者的行李多出多少，韩吉打趣他逃生时能把整个家都塞应急包里，同事友善地笑起来，利威尔却觉得她说的不无道理。他终归是会从东京逃走的，什么缘由什么时间不甚明了，总之不能装模作样地扎根下来。

从未有人来警告过他，这样的生活里会被塞进一个十五岁少年。

在答应埃尔文的时候利威尔还是多多少少有了预计。他先把艾伦送回家，威胁他如果不好好把身上一层脏皮洗掉今天就只有睡门口，然后独自绕路去了便利店，照着自己的习惯给艾伦买了同样的生活用品。提着一大堆东西走出店门时他想了想，还是倒了回去。

艾伦头发湿漉漉地给他开门，身上还挂着那件在地上滚过的衬衫，衣摆勉勉强强遮到大腿根。零落的泥巴和水渍中间年轻的肉体隐约可见，但非常可惜，现在这幅身子实在不比实验室的人体模型有更多的吸引力。利威尔愣在玄关，手里拎着的袋子重重砸在地上，艾伦战战兢兢地看向他。

“利威尔先生？”他声音发抖地问。

利威尔没有理他，扶着额头思考这辈子要让埃尔文做什么才能还清自己这个人情。

他从衣柜里翻出旧睡衣，犹豫几秒又扔了条内裤出来。艾伦一脸惊恐地把衣服从自己脸上扒拉下来，还没缓过神，利威尔就把毛巾按在了他的头上。

“擦干净，把这些换上，”他咬着牙说，“还有把你那身行头扔了。”

“啊？”

“扔了，明天去买新的。”

他重新把袋子拎进卧室，无视石化在一旁的少年目光。体力已经要到极限了，他凭着本能去洗漱铺床，等好不容易吹干头发时，他的大脑已经停止思考。

“艾伦！”

他想起还有件事情，于是从床上撑起了身子。少年啪嗒啪嗒跑进来，右手窘迫还在地去扯左手短了一截的袖口。

利威尔从口袋里翻出了草莓和蜂蜜蛋糕，扔到艾伦手里。

“吃吧。”

然后他倒在枕头上失去知觉，再次睁眼已是天光大亮。

很多很多年后艾伦问利威尔，说那天晚上你买蜂蜜蛋糕是不是因为我的生日，利威尔笑笑，你说什么蜂蜜蛋糕。

艾伦摇头，没什么，晚安。

利威尔确实不记得了。那天晚上的梦里有压抑着吸鼻子的声音，有人很小声地用敬语说了一句谢谢，利威尔模模糊糊觉得不悦，皱了皱眉，一翻身碰到了温暖的、毛茸茸的东西。

等他醒来，什么都没有发生过。

无论从哪个方面来讲，利威尔都不是适合照顾人的那一类。当他比艾伦年纪还小的时候，曾一时兴起偷偷把生长在草丛里的小猫带回了家，结果连猫都受不了他的笨拙和有一搭没一搭的冷淡性子，在一个下着大雨的晚上扒开窗户逃跑了。

每次利威尔想到这回事还是有些难过，那个人安慰他，说哪怕是猫猫狗狗也有自己的缘，那只猫大约是不能和你结缘的吧。

时过境迁那个人和那只猫都被藏进了时光胶囊，阳光穿过天井照进来，利威尔靠在商场的护栏边，看着光幕后的少年，有些僵硬地站在镜子前试衣服。

那我和你又有什么缘呢，利威尔想。

他给埃尔文打了电话，从背景音听来那边一片混乱。

“我又没有照顾过小孩！”埃尔文对他喊。

“是你把麻烦推给我的！”利威尔喊回去。

“你是协助调查，不是领养小孩，”埃尔文说，“你考虑得太多了，利威尔。”

利威尔挂掉电话，正好艾伦试完衣服出来，询问地看着他。

“埃尔文，你认识的那位警察。”利威尔说，“衣服挑好了？”

艾伦穿着深灰色连帽衣和浅咖色裤子，衣服下摆露出一点点打底的白衬衫。在十五岁当中，他的个头算得上出类拔萃，如果抛开他瘦到皮包骨头的身板，怎么看都是清秀出挑的小少年。

像是擦掉泥土的红宝石，在太阳底下竟然耀眼了起来。

利威尔想不能怪埃尔文，人若是长时间去接触破碎残缺的事物，会不自觉收敛起一部分的柔软，不是不善良，只是本能地从泛滥的情绪泥沼中进行自保。

不过即使是埃尔文面对艾伦也会心软下来，大概因为这孩子确实……挺可爱的，至少从长相来说。

艾伦手扯了扯衣角，挺直后背看向他。

“这样……好些了吗？”

利威尔伸手挡掉了光线，看清他小臂上还有被自己的外套袖口勒出来的红印子。

“嗯。”

面对这样的孩子，你实在没有办法只给他一个雨棚一个面包就转身离开。

所以我才这么讨厌当老师啊，利威尔想。

他们坐巴士回家，风把艾伦刚剪好的头发吹得乱七八糟。利威尔不关心这些，他换了无数个角度，想找到阳光不会直射手机屏幕的那个地方。

所以这孩子还要在我这里待多久？

利威尔给埃尔文发消息，完全不顾对面是不是忙到空不出手来打字。

按我们现在所能掌握的情况，恐怕至少还得一段时间。

埃尔文回得很快。

至少在东京范围内我们没有接到任何儿童失踪的报警，那孩子有告诉过你什么吗？

没有。——不过负责问话的是你才对吧？

消息突然停了下来。巴士转过弯，已经能见到小河的粼粼波光。利威尔捏着手机，电源开关被他来来回回地按。

我告诉过你不合适，他不能在我这里待那么久。

他又发了一条。

过了很久埃尔文终于回复他，轻而易举就跳过了他的问题。

你总习惯往坏的地方想，不会发生的，利威尔。

——不会发生的，没有人知道的。

利威尔最终摁掉了手机屏幕，动作大到差点把手机脸朝下摔在地上。他深呼吸了几次，一转头发现艾伦看着他。

“利威尔先生？”

然后他不再开口了。

“我没事，”利威尔说，“你从刚才起就有想问的事情吧。”

艾伦犹豫了一下，还是开了口。

“您和埃尔文先生是朋友吗？”

巴士在利威尔正要开口时到站，他帮少年提了袋子，蹬蹬走下了车。

春日的晴空透亮澄澈，把山和水都染成蓝色。少年跟在他后面，身上还留有店里洗发水的香气。

“艾伦，”利威尔转过身，“你不用这么害怕。”

艾伦愣了一下。

“虽然说是短暂收留，但你也不是我捡回来的流浪狗，没必要总跟我摇尾巴。”他说，“而且你什么都不说，我和埃尔文都帮不了你。”

“我知道你们想帮回去，可是……”艾伦低着头，说，“可我没有能回去的地方了。”

“每个离家出走的孩子都这么说，”利威尔说，“你以为我这些年都遇到过些什么，艾伦，我曾经去热海的酒店里抓过学生。”

“我和他们不一样……”

“那你是什么？”利威尔问，开始感到某种工作时才有的焦躁。

“我没有离家出走。”

“那你是被风刮到这里来的吗？”

艾伦不接话。

“你们都有自己的理由，”利威尔说，“可是艾伦，世界是不讲理的。你年纪太小，你没有见过这个世界像海底洞窟一样去吞噬闯入者。”

他抬头看艾伦眼睛：“你打算永远躲在这里吗？”

“……不。”

艾伦沉默半晌，回答时声音极小。

“那就回去吧，”利威尔说，“埃尔文会帮你的。”

“不。”

这次回答干脆响亮了许多。

倔得要命，利威尔觉得自己的头疼又要发作了。

“那些凭着一时冲动跑出来的学生，最后要么被抓回去，要么从此消失。”利威尔说，“如果是为了你无聊的自尊心，那最好省点力气。”

“不是这样的……”艾伦咬着牙关，一个字一个字地蹦出话来。

“或者你打算跟我讲讲你的叛逆期？”利威尔不耐烦了起来，“恋爱、成绩、回家的时间，我对你那些无意义的争吵没有兴趣，艾伦，你们总是这样，觉得全世界只有你在痛苦，我收留你不是为了做你的心理咨询……”

“——不是这样的！”艾伦突然扯起嗓子吼了出来。

“那是什么样的？”利威尔盖过他的声音，“艾伦，我不会读心术，如果你不肯把事情讲清楚，就只有这么被猜想，你明白吗？”

工作日的上午河畔无人，蓝天映出尚未开花的空荡枝丫，尾音敲在河面上，泛开一圈涟漪。

艾伦被他的声音吓住了，肩膀垮下去，看上去像萎缩了的植物。十五岁少年是极易打败的对手，立场破碎力量单薄，为了一点点可怜的话语权，除了提高声音音量别无他法。

但利威尔想起了埃尔文的那条消息。

说出来就会有人明白，说出来才会被人理解。他与埃尔文相处二十年，二十年里他经历的所有事情都有埃尔文在场，到头来还是会对他说，有什么关系，不会有人知道。

大人可真是讨厌。

“……抱歉。”

过了一会儿利威尔才开口。

“抱歉？”

艾伦小心地看着他。

“对你发火了……抱歉。”

艾伦眼睛亮了亮，在透明的光线下开始照出春日的神采，不知怎么还有些许动人。

“是我该抱歉，利威尔先生，”他说，“我不知道该怎么告诉您，但……我会想办法的。”

他们继续沿河边走着，利威尔想起刚刚回答到一半的问题。

“埃尔文·史密斯，”他说，“是我的朋友。”

“您和他认识很长时间了吗？”艾伦问。

利威尔上下打量了一遍他，那眼睛里有确切的困惑与真挚。这是个机会，十五岁的孩子心只有一个茶杯那么大，新的故事注入，旧的故事自然会心甘情愿地溢出。

“在你出生的很多年前我就认识他了，”利威尔说，“类似于有些人说的，青梅竹马。

“真是不公平，青梅竹马无法挑选，但要是这事从一开始就能交到我手上，我一点也不想认识他。”

“为什么？”艾伦问他。

“因为他把你这个麻烦推给我了啊！”利威尔半开玩笑地说，“我应该找他申请调查经费。”

艾伦没有接他这个玩笑，他伸手拨弄前发，很努力地去遮掩自己的失落神色。利威尔觉得他这模样好笑极了，尤其是——他应该还没有意识到，就算他学鸵鸟埋头，以他的身高，怎么都会被利威尔看得一干二净的。

“别老是那种表情，”利威尔说，“这件事从一开始我就跟你说清楚了。”

说清楚了不代表接受，但艾伦还是点了头，并且尝试了一下微笑。

那样子真难看，像是有人拿胶带把他的嘴角扯上去。利威尔嫌弃地挥手，也别摇尾巴了，他说。

风、阳光与莺啼在身边缠绕，他们就在一路的明媚春光里回到了家。

那一天的抱歉只说了半句，剩下半句在许多年后利威尔才向艾伦补上。当时他们挑了一条远路回家，利威尔发现一棵半开的杏花树，他指给艾伦，说你看像不像河边的樱花。

艾伦转过身子，那头棕色头发在阳光底下闪闪发着光，从背影看还是一副少年相。

“抱歉。”利威尔突然说。

“您说什么？”艾伦回过头，诧异地看着他。

“曾经给你讲了些冠冕堂皇的大道理，”利威尔说着，回忆起又觉得有趣，噗嗤笑了，“抱歉。”

牙刷、漱口杯和餐具，所有的私人物品都得再加一倍，出租屋开始变得拥挤。但幸好艾伦不算是打扰人的那一类同居者，多数时候利威尔占着桌子备课，他就在一旁趴着，得到利威尔的允许，可以去翻他半边书柜。

利威尔的书架上没什么消遣品，偶尔他从工作中一抬头，看见艾伦面前摆的书总是乱七八糟。他不怪他，十五岁心性还是散漫，而他的书架像个应该被葬在昭和初期的老顽固。

但由此他发现了艾伦的另一个用途。

“土豆、洋葱、黄油，”利威尔把清单递给艾伦，“还有蛋黄酱和洗衣剂。”

在一周之前还是他极少沾手的食材，人生真是充满了意外。

接手艾伦之后利威尔不得不推翻自己原定的所有食谱。原本他对于食物没什么特殊偏好，酸甜苦辣放在自己舌头上都是同样的触感，只是刚到东京来的那段时间，中途入职让他重新经历了一次二十岁出头时那种混乱而冗长的聚会，乱七八糟的食物和酒精差点毁了他的胃肠。那个周末他趴在马桶盖上吐得昏天黑地，吐完却还是不甘心，他不要就这么死在东京。不知道是不是这样的不甘心发生了奇迹，周一上班时，谁都看不出来他去鬼门关经历了一遭。

但这次之后他决定再也不为陌生人坏了自己身体。他拒绝参加一切三人以上的聚会，学着自己给自己做温和的晚餐，严丝合缝地按照计划表打扫、早起和归家。偶尔他也会觉得无趣，靠在阳台上看夕阳下人群往来说笑。真正的活着大约说的就是那样的人吧，利威尔想，而不是他，像一辆驶在环形轨道上的准点列车，没有起点和终点，只有前行，不见出路的前行。

但显然艾伦还没到应该理解这些的年纪。他尚未拥有成年人的味觉，依然喜欢着多油多盐、刺激且讨人喜欢的食物。而且——利威尔看他端起碗时脆弱的手腕，心想以他现在的情况，能够靠脂肪和热量迅速恢复到正常人的体重也不算坏事。

于是在艾伦刚来的第一周，家里的面粉、调味料和油便以前所未有的速度消耗。靠附近便利店已经无法生存，超市又在两站地外，利威尔看着艾伦在屋里呆得局促又无聊，一脚把他踹出去跑腿。

艾伦捏着纸条郑重地点头。

“我出门了。”他对利威尔说。

利威尔埋在教案里头也没抬。门咔塔锁上，少年跑下楼梯，在铁板上踏出巨大的哐啷响动。

真吵，利威尔不满地咋舌。天色渐暗，埃尔文应该快到了。

昨天晚饭时他告诉艾伦自己要离开东京一趟，艾伦夹着可乐饼停在半空中，利威尔看得难受，拿筷子打了下来。

“只是周末去一趟，星期天我就回来。”利威尔说，“但你不能单独留在我的屋子里，明天晚上埃尔文会来接你。”

显然艾伦并不接受这个决定，埃尔文也是。艾伦说我十五岁了，单独待在家里不会被家庭裁判所起诉，埃尔文说你见过这孩子待在我那里是什么样子，万一出了岔子。

“但这是我的屋子。”他对艾伦说。

“你记不记得你还欠着我人情？”他对埃尔文说。

于是协议达成，艾伦提着一大堆东西从超市回来，正好埃尔文在楼下烦人地按着喇叭。

“记得之前我告诉过你，你再玩绝食那一套会有什么结果吗？”

利威尔把艾伦的包扔到了后座，见他老老实实点了头，才放心关上了车门。埃尔文越过艾伦的头顶看着他，眼神若有所思。

“有屁快放。”利威尔冷冷地说。

“……没有，我只是觉得你一定能成一个好家长。”埃尔文声音里忍着一点笑意。

利威尔差点把艾伦的包抢来砸埃尔文头上。

踏上站台时天空初露霞光，再下车时已经金碧辉煌。列车从北方带回一路的樱花花瓣，像是打开了短暂的时光通道，春天走到半途又折身而返。利威尔站在道路起始，刚好看见夕阳沉入海里，明晰而饱满的色彩从天际线一路蔓延，最后照耀整个小城。

他沿着公路走下去，每一步都踩上黄昏的影子。空气里装满了海风和树叶的声响，再往前走一点，就听得见人声，等到森山直太朗的声音传到耳朵的时候，这条路就走到了头。

“今天心情不错？”

利威尔掀开门帘，老板娘在厨房里忙活，来不及出来迎他。

“这首歌不是我选的，”老板娘说，“还是老样子？”

“嗯。”

他在薄薄的夜色里慢悠悠地走，脑子里还是刚刚拉面店放着的歌，老板是个无可救药的森山直太朗爱好者，坚信着总有一天森山直太朗会和电视台一起来采访这家全世界唯一的森山直太朗主题拉面店。

但与这一首却是初次见面。那个男人到底写了多少歌啊，利威尔想，在第二颗星星升起来之前走到了目的地。

他从生锈的校门上翻了过去，铁门发出了摇摇欲坠的危险声音。靠近护栏的操场上全是这一周里凋谢的樱花瓣，全都挤在角落枯萎，在少数能照得进校内的路灯灯光下显得感伤。利威尔径直穿上二楼，轻车熟路地从玻璃窗的破洞中伸手打开门锁，翻出整间校舍仅剩的一套清洁工具。

落花和尘土被一并被倒进废弃花坛里，明年春天会不会从中长出新芽。每到花季利威尔都会这么想，可四年过去了，还是一片荒芜。

“那么。”

他拍干净了身上的尘土，抬头已是满天繁星。

今天是新月夜啊。

利威尔把玩几下手边的小石子，用力扔进已经干涸的泳池里。扑通，他听到了，于是心安地笑起来。

“我回来了。”

“这周发生了一件很有意思的事情，你想不想听？”

他到台阶上坐下，又找了颗石子，像是这座校舍日渐破落而掉下来的废墟。

“我遇到了一个孩子，他……”利威尔顿了顿，那颗石子更尖一点，刮得手心生疼，“和那时候的你一个年纪。”

夜风带走了他的声音，世界安静得如同天地伊始，只剩无穷无尽的潮起潮落。一片空寂里利威尔想起了拉面店里放着的那首歌，欢快的旋律并不合时宜，但那个人一定会喜欢。

这样美妙的晴朗清晨

两个人一同去山丘上

雪白的云朵突然发问

这首旋律是来自何方

“那个时候，你也会把上帝叫成那家伙啊。”

利威尔低下了头。

海边的时光与城市长着不一样的脸庞，海风才吹净花瓣，周末就悄无声息地溜走。山上的绿色日渐浓郁，晒了一天的阳光后，竟然已经有了初夏的味道。

暖和而舒缓的日子像妖怪一样难缠，拽住行人后脚不让离开。但利威尔是成熟稳重的大人，所以他六点就来到了车站。电车又满载着余晖驶来，在落日方向撕开一道裂缝，露出另一个色彩斑斓、生机勃勃的世界，只有乌鸦还不分场合地嘶鸣，越过山河大海，把经过的每一个地方都变得孤独。

一片忙乱里利威尔错过了埃尔文的三个电话。第四个电话打来，利威尔看见屏幕上那个名字，不好的预感蹭地冒上心头。

第五个电话一直响到下一站到来，他抱着一丝侥幸，按下了接听键。

“艾伦逃跑了。”

我说什么来着，利威尔抓了一把自己后脑勺的头发。

“你到底做什么能让他跑掉的？”利威尔对着话筒低吼，语气惹得车厢里零星几个乘客都往他这边看，“……算了，这家伙会往哪里跑你不知道吗？”

埃尔文试图辩解两句，电车轰隆隆地行驶，利威尔立刻挂断电话，等列车再次进站又重新拨了回去。

“你去我家看过吗？”

“我在你家门口。”

寂寥的站台空无一人，列车员无精打采地提醒车门关闭，再启动时车厢剧烈地摇晃，利威尔没抓紧，手机啪嗒滑落下去。

到底还是跑掉了啊。

起初他有些着急，想一想又不知道自己着急为了什么。这样就好，利威尔想，虽然不知道那孩子接下来会流浪到哪里，但至少自己已经成了他的上一站。

他给埃尔文发消息，说没关系。到底什么没关系，他也不知道。

你看，我说了我不适合照顾别人。他又补上一句。

捡到的猫和人，都会跑掉。

埃尔文半晌没有回音，一直到利威尔下车换乘，才打回了电话。

他问是明天开学？

嗯。

出来吃个晚饭吧，我到车站接你。

嗯。

又是东京，火树银花的东京，绚丽迷人的东京。无数面目不清的陌生人与他擦肩而过，每个人都带着事不关己的神色。

埃尔文在出站口朝他挥手，利威尔跑过去。

“真的……没有再看见他吗？”他坐在埃尔文的车上，语气平淡地问。

“没有，”埃尔文专注地看着前方，“倒也不是第一次了，这样的孩子。”

信号灯由绿转红，他们停在十字路口。人群比目黑川的水流还要湍急，利威尔看见成群结队高中生模样的年轻人朝原宿方向涌去，肆无忌惮地喧闹，大约也是着急要抓住春假尾巴。

“你说他会去哪里？”利威尔突然问。

“我不知道。”埃尔文说，“这个国家每年有十万人口失踪，仅仅只是我们，一年也会接到上百起失踪人口相关的报案，而这些案子多数都石沉大海。”

“那你们还会继续找他吗？”

“也许……但机会不大，”埃尔文犹豫地回答，“而且艾伦跟他们还不一样。”

“我和他们不一样。”

利威尔想起少年说话时的神情，目光里藏着刀刃，鲜血淋漓地割断了曾经。

“没有任何十五岁少年失踪的消息传来，新闻，社交网络，报警电话，什么都没有。

就好像，没有人想要找到他一样。”

利威尔笑了笑。

“这样啊。”他说，“对了，你需要蛋黄酱和黄油吗？”

他们磨蹭到了很晚，埃尔文说他知道赤坂附近有一家谁也不知道的居酒屋，可他并不知道这家居酒屋前不久上了当红偶像团体主持的综艺节目。于是他们在狭窄的小巷里与年轻女孩们打起消耗战，终于赶在季节限定卖完之前挤进了店门。

等再上车的时候外面人已经散尽。利威尔说我再也不要跟你一起吃饭了，埃尔文笑着跟他抱歉，说难道你不觉得好吃吗。

可是这浪费了我两个小时！

但他还是感谢了埃尔文。在两站地以外的超市前他麻烦埃尔文把他放下。家里的牛蒡、西芹和味增都没有了，因为艾伦吃不下这些，整整一周他都再没往冰箱里补充新鲜食材。已经是晚市，卖不掉的蔬菜会有折扣，这是利威尔和主妇们一起分享的秘密。

他细致地挑拣接下来一周的存粮，直到超市打烊的广播响起才终于结算完毕。路上安静极了，连在河边嬉戏的小孩子都消失不见，拐过街角后是不良少年集会的小巷，今天也空无一人。再往前走，有一排快要废弃的公共电话亭还亮着，依稀听得见人说话的声音。

利威尔走过去。

“……你总是这样，说了不用担心的。”

电话亭本就破旧不堪，大约是不久前被卷进了某次的斗殴事件，玻璃碎了一地，至今走过时仍要小心藏在暗处的玻璃残渣。那个人站在一个空荡荡的铁架子中间，清澈的嗓音流淌出来，掺杂一点点变声期刚开始的沙哑。

利威尔停住脚步。他看见电话亭的光散在那人头顶和肩膀，画出一个清瘦的轮廓。

“……我知道，我知道，”那人语气里带有些许的不耐烦，但在说告别的时候却相当温柔，“之后我还会跟你联系的，现在我必须得走了。”

“嗯，你也多保重。”

咔哒。然后那个人转过身来，正好对上利威尔的眼睛。

艾伦僵在原地。

利威尔把蔬菜仔细地放在一旁，抱着手臂。

“你有什么要说的吗？”他说。

“利……利威尔先生，”艾伦紧张地咽唾沫，“抱歉。”

少年走出电话亭，在他面前垂下了头，一副要打要骂任凭发落的顺服样。利威尔盯着他，从从那人脸上的擦伤到手掌心露出的一道口子，再到他刚给艾伦买的外套上的污泥，和裤腿膝盖处的一团黑斑。

艾伦注意到他的眼神，捏住那块脏掉的地方企图往身后藏。

“别藏了，越弄越脏，”利威尔说，“是你翻窗时候摔的吧？”

艾伦不说话。

利威尔长长地叹了口气，拎起东西继续向前走，走到巷口回过头，看见艾伦还呆呆地站在原地。

“你还站在那里做什么？”利威尔说，吓得艾伦在原地一跳，赶紧小跑跟在了后面。

家里的急救箱已经很久没碰过了。

大约在利威尔高中时候，酒精棉和创可贴塞满了他的药箱，那时身上总是会出现些莫名其妙的伤口，像是在一场名为成长的冲刺中跑过头，被扎满碎石的时光壁垒撞得七零八落。一过二十岁这样的现象突然停止，利威尔开始尝试成为妥帖的大人，退烧贴和胃药成了药箱的主客，不过在他开始自己打理生活之后身体状况稳定了不少，终于摆脱药箱独当一面。

甚至到了可以去帮别人处理伤口的程度。

利威尔夹起酒精棉按到艾伦脸上，艾伦倒抽一口气，条件反射地往后躲。

“疼吗？”

艾伦点头。

“忍着。”

利威尔的手更使力地压了上去，把艾伦疼得龇牙咧嘴。

他花了点时间去处理艾伦身上的伤，都只是皮肉擦伤，只有膝盖上的要严重些，流的血干成了黑色，但也没伤到骨头，利威尔相当恶劣地把碘酒往上倒，直到艾伦额头上冒出冷汗才肯停手。

给伤口消毒的疼痛远比受伤时剧烈，虽然并不指望这就能让艾伦记住，但要是不给教训，利威尔总归是不甘心的。

“你不打算解释一下？”他收拾了一地的纱布和棉球，穿上围裙，从冰箱里把鸡肉翻了出来。

艾伦还坐在屋子里，被刚刚的剧痛困得动弹不得。

“埃尔文先生说，”他说，“他说您大概七点到东京。”

“我说过我会去接你的吧？”

“是这样，但是……”

又来了，利威尔摇摇头，把腌渍好的鸡肉裹上小麦粉放进炸锅里，瞬间出租屋里充满了热油冒泡时的滋滋声，听起来诱人极了。

“算了。”利威尔把炸鸡捞出滤油，切了些柠檬片放在一旁，“你刚刚是在跟谁打电话？”

艾伦纠结了一会。

“朋友。”

“朋友？”

“就像您和埃尔文先生，那样的朋友。”

利威尔突然觉得不值，他交出的情报就换回了一个词，他苦笑了一下，只是勉强还算迈出一步了吧。

他本想立刻发消息告诉埃尔文，但又一想，明天再发也不迟，于是把手机扔到一旁，端着炸鸡进了屋子。

“以后的每个周末都是这样，艾伦，你打算怎么办？”

利威尔坐在桌边，对这些高热量的东西缺乏兴趣，只看着眼前少年狼吞虎咽，很快半盘就消失了。

艾伦从炸鸡里抬起头，沾了满手的油腻，利威尔嫌弃地扔了张餐巾纸过去。

“我想留在这里。”

他说话的时候没有半点迟疑，像是这个答案已经考虑许久，甚至他也有百分之百的把握相信利威尔会点头。

“我不会给您惹麻烦，料理扫除之类的家务我也会做，”艾伦说，“在……在埃尔文先生把我送回去之前，请让我留在这里。”

“你的承诺没有半点意义，艾伦，”利威尔说，“不过你要是愿意配合调查的话，这不是不能考虑的建议。”

艾伦放下了手里的炸鸡，用餐巾纸认认真真把指缝都清理了一遍，这才重新开口。

“我知道听起来很难相信，但是这不是说出真相就能解决的事情，”艾伦说，“所以我拼命……我拼命跑来了东京。我知道这给您添了许多麻烦，非常抱歉，但是——”

他坐正了身子，第一次坦然地平视利威尔的眼睛。

“请让我留下来，拜托了。”

利威尔笑了，他想说你怎么知道你的故事就难以相信，你才活到我一半的岁数，真是自以为是。但他很有风度地忍住了。相反的，他点了头，见艾伦眼睛里突然燃起了一把火——不，火种原本就在那里，只是一直等待着被谁点燃。那片火很快就把荒野烧得干干净净，灰烬中有希望与欢欣的种子冒出新芽，转瞬之间就生长成一片蓬勃绿洲。

真是令人羡慕的年纪。

“啊！差一点忘了。”

艾伦突然双手一拍，煞有介事地朝着利威尔：

“欢迎回来。”

那人嘴角还留着食物残渣，笑起来却牵扯了厚重的记忆，咔哒咔哒，埋葬了许多年的时光胶囊被打开，这天真美好的模样竟早就是旧相识。

利威尔心头一动。

“嗯，我回来了。”


	3. 十五岁

日久经年，利威尔早已记不起自己十五岁的模样。回忆在日常的消磨中被偷偷篡改，他混乱了修学旅行的地点，模糊了烟花大会的日期，旧校舍的墙壁长出霉菌，桌椅生出锈迹，却只有放学后的走廊被完整锁进了琥珀里，闭上眼睛，便能看见走廊尽头浸满黄昏色的大海，那个人把心愿叠成纸飞机，朝着风的方向，一直消失在云里。

“这次是什么心愿？”

“我喜欢你，你也喜欢我好不好？”

狂妄的、坚定的、刺眼的、令人束手无策的十五岁，像是台风过境后的残暑，滚烫的雨水烧尽沉闷腐烂的空气，阳光把尘埃也逼得无处遁形。利威尔在这一片苍茫天地里，无论怎样都走不到边际。

所有、所有写于他的十五岁时的故事，全都被改成了那个人的样子，那个人习惯咬重的尾音与湿季里翘起来的前发，在海堤上哼着的没有调子的歌，回过头来讲话时的飞扬神采。那时他说了什么？利威尔想不起来，但他记得那双熠熠生辉的眼睛，攫取了他整个青春年少。

时光兜兜转转，又过了十五年，多数人都未能像当日他们朝着大海吼出的那样，“成为了不起的大人”。少年的野心在与世界第一次碰撞时总免不了撞得七零八落，谁都是卸了一身盔甲去丛林里披荆斩棘，历经种种苦难，存活到最后就是堂堂正正的胜利。

最后被打磨干净的大人们回头时也难免惊讶，明明连那时空气的味道都清清楚楚记得，十五岁的模样却这样陌生又令人心动。

五月中的清晨艾伦跟在利威尔身后走进教室，影子在朝晖中拉得很长。阳光顺着他的脸颊滚落，下面一片学生好奇地张望。

他介绍说这位是转校生，看向艾伦时轻微地走了神。五月的阳光落进后窗，风吹掉了窗帘绑带，艾伦坐进若即若离的光线里，崭崭新的十五岁，漂亮得像岩井俊二的男主角。

全班学生都朝他看过去，利威尔敲敲黑板。

他没有向学生们说实话，这是与学校和警方都交涉过的结果，一个突如其来的转校生又突如其来地消失难免会引起议论，但考虑到艾伦的情况，他们决定隐瞒他旁听的身份。

即使只是旁听，利威尔也不得不动用一点来自大人的小伎俩。

四年前利威尔来到这所学校，恰巧遇上一名高三老师辞职，他临危受命顶了上去，接手便是偏差值只有47的班级，颇有些破罐破摔的意味。但利威尔带着一帮学生硬生生拼出了个奇迹，毕业时如同日九档的大结局，于是有关利威尔的传说瞬间在学校里传开，传到后来人人都说他长了阿部宽的样子。几个月后谣言散尽，但“最强教师”这个名号却牢牢挂在他头上。

利威尔每想起这段只觉荒唐，毕业生偶尔会回来看望他，感谢他改变了自己人生。利威尔摆摆手，说到底都是你们自己做的选择。学生的失败与成功全都算到了老师头上，这不公平，利威尔想。

只是没想到有一天自己真的会拿这个做谈判筹码。他和埃尔文一起去校长办公室，校长拂不下他面子，只字不提艾伦的年纪与学力问题，唯独为难地表示先例一开以后要怎么办，埃尔文想了想，说但是这孩子已经出现在我们面前了。

这孩子已经出现在我们面前，我们可以为了无法预测的以后而放弃他吗。

无法预测的以后。校长忖度了一会，还是点了头。

利威尔照常开完了班会，每一年的五月中，他的班会主题永远是语言的力量，听着陈腐老套，但有些事情是不适合讲给孩子们听的。人生还长，未来的跟头未来再去摔，在成年之前，爱与和平与教案上那些温和美好的知识就足够了。

利威尔当然不信什么语言的力量，但对于老师这个职业，他自有一份偏执。

所以他并不因此而讨厌做老师，他只是不喜欢在这样的环境下逐渐变得懈怠的自己。

如同看着这些年轻面庞就可以弥补过去一样，倒退几年，他一定想不到自己会抱着这样天真的想法。

一下课就有好奇的学生围了上去。艾伦从人群里探出脑袋，与利威尔对上目光，利威尔摇摇头走了出去。离开了自己去独自面对人群的艾伦会是什么模样，年轻人追究起来不知轻重，而艾伦守着他那点可怜的秘密时就像护食的小兽，不知道最后是哪一方要吃些苦头。

但他忘记了自己的连带责任，所以当韩吉穿过一整个办公室冲来问他的时候，他还是有些措手不及。

“我和那孩子没有关系。”利威尔说，揪着韩吉的外套把她摁回了座位上。

“这几年你只接收过这一个转校生，”韩吉像是想到了什么，突然惊呼，“他不会是你的私生子吧？”

利威尔拿起试卷砸在她头上。

“那孩子十五岁了！”他低吼。

年纪，来历，原因，关系，所有理所应当开诚布公的东西，他和艾伦一个都答不上来。埃尔文应该负一部分责，但做出选择的归根是他自己。利威尔晓得理亏，所以主动包了韩吉下午的甜点，熔岩蛋糕上放了草莓，还有加了很多很多牛奶的拿铁，韩吉接过时作势要扑上来，说利威尔果然还是你最懂我。

利威尔躲开了她，拿铁洒了一点到地上，他突然想起了艾伦的咖啡因过敏。

从那以后已经过了大半个春天吗。

利威尔向来觉得自己直觉很准。像是闻着土壤的气味就能预判一场阵雨，他看见艾伦的第一眼就晓得这孩子肯定会吃苦头。

不过能在入学第一天就跟人扭打进了保健室也确实算出类拔萃。

利威尔赶到时两个男生还在吵，听见脚步声艾伦迅速低下头看自己的手指，另一个男生仍不服气地盯着他。

“这次是为什么？”利威尔看着艾伦。

艾伦咬着嘴唇不说话，嘴角还有没擦干净的血迹。

“我问你怎么回事！”

现在连那个男生都抖了一下。

“……他太吵了。”艾伦闷声说。

“是你先动手的！”那个男生吼道，利威尔记得这男生叫让，属于高中时候你最常见的那种男孩，死要面子又神经大条，瞎出风头只为女孩子回头看他一眼。

“你闭嘴就不至于了——”

“艾伦！”利威尔吼住他，又看向让，“你们俩从头解释一下。”

没有超出利威尔的预料，你原来是哪所高中，你为什么来到这里，你年纪怎么这么小，你和利威尔老师之前就认识了吗。艾伦不接话，其他没耐心的学生就当遇上了块硬石头，过一个课间就散了，偏偏让是越挫越勇型，艾伦越不说话，他便越要凑上去，逼得急了，艾伦就一口咬上来——是真的，字面意义上那种咬过来，让给利威尔看他手臂上一个鲜红的牙印。

利威尔翻了个白眼，没人教过他怎么打架吗，他想。

“……又有什么关系。”让嘀嘀咕咕地说。

艾伦一下子就火了，手肘还缠着绷带就向让扑过去。利威尔一把抓住他的手腕，像抓雏鸟一样轻易把他制在手心里。

“今天上午班会讲的还记得吗？”他对让说。

“记得。”让老老实实回答。

“你多加一篇感想，明天交上来。”

让急了，跳起来说凭什么。利威尔瞪他一眼，男孩立刻像被霜打了的茄子一样萎了下去。

“你，”他放开了艾伦的手，“今天的清洁你来负责。如果再有下次，就不只是做做扫除这么简单了，听明白了吗？”

艾伦点头，让还是不服气。

“为什么我要……”

“因为很显然今天的课对你没有一点作用。”利威尔说，“我不能让你们就这么浪费我的时间。”

他走出保健室撞到了趴在门缝偷听的韩吉。

“果然那孩子跟你有什么关系吧！”韩吉揉着下巴，瞪大了眼睛看他。

利威尔啧了一声，揪住她的头发把她拖了回去。她的声音太吵了，以致利威尔没有注意到身后的目光，以及两位刚刚还打得不可开交的男生的对话。

“利威尔老师和韩吉老师，他们……”

“啊，他们啊，”让得意洋洋，摆出一副知情人的架势，“就是那个……你晓得的。”

那一晚艾伦一直在学校里待到木星升起。他在路灯下给花坛浇水，转身看见利威尔站在校门口等他。

他僵了一下。

“别发呆了，按照警方的说法，我算是你暂时的监护人，”利威尔说，“至少在十六岁之前。现在已经快十点了，而你还没有回家。”

“抱歉……”艾伦低下头，“我不知道这么晚了。”

他的影子与利威尔的脚尖相连成一条长长的路，艾伦沿着这条路向利威尔走来。五月的夜晚尚存有凉意，光线自持清冷，利威尔看着他眼眶下的阴影，心想一个半月也没能把他的身体养回来。

他们恰好赶上在晚上十点变成始发的电车，车厢里只剩下零星几个带有酒气的疲惫的上班族。利威尔和艾伦并排坐着，中间不多不少地隔了一个人的距离。电车轰隆隆地启动，气流从车厢的缝隙里灌进来，利威尔瞧着对面玻璃映出的人影，一瞬即逝的路灯与夜风扰乱了艾伦的模样。

“我说你，”利威尔说，艾伦猛地回过头来，“你从没跟人好好打过架吧。”

艾伦犹犹豫豫地嗯了一声。

“您看出来了。”

“没有高中生还在用牙齿打架，”利威尔动了动手肘，“一般大家都是靠这个，”接着脚尖在地上划拉一下，“或者这个。”

他偏头目瞪口呆的艾伦，扬了下巴示意他伸手过来。艾伦试探着伸出右手，利威尔轻笑一声，左手迅速擎住他的手腕，右腕夹住手肘，回身用肩胛骨抵住他的胸口，瞬间就把他扯了过来。艾伦躲闪不及，肩膀重重地撞在了玻璃窗上。

“疼——！”

他听见艾伦惊叫，想着伤口一定裂开了。但他一点也不想同情他，没人会把受过伤的手又一次交出来，除了蠢货。

在角落里打瞌睡的中年男人睁开眼睛，一脸茫然地寻找骚动的源头，其他反应敏捷的乘客已经准备去按紧急按钮。艾伦急了，连喊着“疼”跟“利威尔先生”，听着像是什么不好的事。

“丢人。”他嘲笑道，放开了他。

“啊？”

“作为你的老师我不该说这样的话，”利威尔说，“但是作为你**暂时**的监护人，我觉得你在某些方面实在太缺乏常识了。下次再进保健室，别让我看到被你牙咬出来的印子。”

车厢里灯光惨白，艾伦却从脖子红一直到耳朵尖，隔着制服外套都能看到他的胸膛起伏。

“……谢谢。”他结结巴巴地说。

利威尔整理了自己衣服，又端端正正坐了回去。

“您之前……有学过吗？”

两站地之后艾伦开口问他。

“学过什么？”

“这个。”

他双手在自己脖子跟前比划，动作急躁而生疏。

“不能算学过，”利威尔说，“但确实有人教过我。虽然在我学会之后，那人再也没赢过。”

艾伦捂着胳膊点了头，利威尔瞥了一眼，见又有血渗了出来。疼吗，他想问，但还没问出口，艾伦就想起来了什么。

“今天下午谢谢您。”他说。

“啊，”利威尔花了一点时间去反应他指的是什么，“你不会以为我包庇了你吧？”

艾伦赶紧摇头。

“你们都受到了惩罚。”

“但是让要多写一篇感想。”艾伦说。

“语言的力量，”利威尔低头笑了，“你相信这个词吗？”

有些事情不适合讲给学生听，但艾伦又是不一样的。他看着艾伦过了许久还是骨瘦嶙峋的身体，他眼底锋利的光与紧抿的嘴唇，心想或许告诉这个孩子也没有关系。

“不。”

顿了一段时间，艾伦回答。

“我想也是。”利威尔说，“语言当然伟大，我不止是指像夏目漱石或者谷崎润一郎那样玩弄文字的伟大，我是说，如果你有足够的能力的话，你可以用召集军队，建立党派，发动战争，做一个伟大的独裁者，或者混混头目——反正这两者也没什么区别。

“他们经过精妙计算，把语言变成山洪海啸，颠覆历史、操控未来。语言是每个人的天赋，但操控那份力量只是少数人的特权。”

“可即使少数人在下一秒就要毁灭世界，对于被操控的大多数人来讲，也有远比这个重要的东西。”

他转过头，看着艾伦的眼睛。

“就像你这样的混蛋，也会有那么一两件没法对人说的事情。”他说，“你跟我、跟埃尔文都保证过，我们也愿意给你时间，这是你自己的选择。但绝对不是外人应该插手的地方。”

艾伦神色一愣。

“比语言更重要的事，”利威尔若有所思地说，“我觉得自己说了很好的话，下次用它做班会主题吧……不过PTA就不会让我继续做国语老师了，我猜。”

艾伦笑了，他笑起来的模样很好看，带有拨云见日一样的明朗与温柔。

“我不觉得让能想到这里。”

“他当然想不到，因为他是个上了高中也不懂闭嘴的白痴——但你真的觉得有人会把班会当回事吗？”利威尔反问他。

“不会。”艾伦说。

“很好。”利威尔说，“你比我想得要聪明。”

他们走下安静的月台，没有人声的地方比车厢温度还要低一点。早开的月季于春夜里沉睡，风灌进艾伦衣领，他打了个寒战，惊扰了利威尔的衣角。

都说人生三条道，上坡道，下坡道，与万万想不到。时光倒转一个月半前，利威尔一定想不到1DK的出租屋里还能容纳另一个少年。

事实上，艾伦有着良好的卫生习惯，以及做什么都会小心翼翼先往他眼睛里看的惯性动作，他对于自己的地盘保护得很好，所以也相当聪明地避开了利威尔划的警戒线。不过十五岁，只要不触碰他死死守着的秘密，他的其他心思就跟碧海蓝天一样直来直往，眼睛通到心口，眨一眨眼就把欢喜跟悲伤泼洒了出来。

可一切的关键都在他不肯说出的事情上。艾伦想要长久地拖延，而利威尔只能感叹自己租下了一间和室是难得的先见之明。他交给埃尔文的线索依然没有得出结论，很快日历撕走了四月的阴晴不定，樱花瓣融进泥土里，细雨过后河畔一片绿草青青。

人的适应能力往往超出想象。平日里利威尔起得早，他便负责两个人早饭，晚上回家时他打开门，总是能收到一声“欢迎回家”与满屋温温热热的光。周末他离开的时候，艾伦拿了利威尔家的备用钥匙，于是一星期份的打扫和清洗都交到了他身上。几周之后利威尔安排好学校的事情，艾伦听话地去了，放学后先往反方向乘三站电车再折回，利威尔问起，他只说不想多惹麻烦。

利威尔晓得他在想什么。

像是平摊水电的合租客，他给了艾伦什么，艾伦总是会从其他地方找出些东西回馈他。

起初他把艾伦塞进学校里不过是担心无事便要生非，后来艾伦的态度倒是打动他不少。他想艾伦是关不住的，无论在这狭窄的屋子里他表现得多么乖顺，都终归是要离开的。等某天他终于打算启程出发，利威尔不希望他像当初逃来东京时那样，双手空空，一身狼藉。

这想法半是出于老师的职业惯性，半是出于自己的私心。至于是哪方面私心，却只能是不可说。

艾伦在学校里过得很好，这太正常了，长得好看的十五岁少年到哪里都讨人喜欢，他甚至交到了几个朋友，金头发圆鼻头、容貌清秀的叫阿尔敏，脸上长了雀斑、眼神良善的叫马尔科，连一开始不对付的让在天台上跟他打了一架之后也勾肩搭背了起来。过了六月，制服从长袖换成短袖，艾伦终于长结实了一点，穿起白衬衫来舒展挺立，尽是意气风发的少年样。草木葳蕤，天气清朗，日子像是流水从幽深山谷奔向平原，一点一点开阔平顺起来。

某个周四晚上利威尔照常和艾伦一起吃饭。既然身体长好了，就没有继续吃垃圾食品的道理，不管蔬菜多么让艾伦难以下咽，利威尔都再没惯过他的舌头。那一晚也是，他看着艾伦苦着脸吃掉拌秋葵，内心升起一种奇怪的满足感。

少年咽下了最后一点食物，郑重其事地跟他商量起了事。

“一家书店在招兼职，他们答应我可以每周去三次，”艾伦说，“如果您同意的话，明天放学之后我就可以开始工作了。”

“没什么同不同意的，”利威尔说，“学校里没有不允许打工的规定，我也没有限制你做什么的权利。”

艾伦沉默了一会儿。

“学校那边我也会努力的。”

利威尔笑笑。

社团、恋爱、文化祭，充满青春味道的夏天已经蓄势待发，一踏进校门空气都在冒着不安分的泡。艾伦被让拽进了他们的女仆咖啡组，同时担上了女仆和杂役的活，利威尔从一片混乱中脱身，透过走廊窗户看见艾伦一脸不情愿地被让戴上兔耳朵，马尔科站在一旁，跟阿尔敏讨论海报应该用蓝底还是白底。

利威尔迈出步子又收回来，最后还是离开了。

艾伦的参与是不合适的。埃尔文那里随时都可能传来消息，他明天就会离开也说不定。但利威尔没有去阻止，他看着艾伦面对一室热闹时的不知所措，心想或许这就跟和人打架一样，对他来说都是头次经历。利威尔看不见未来，但为了明天放弃今天这种残忍的事情，他依然下不了手。

所以艾伦向他提起兼职的时候，他也同样没有干预。

他只是点到即止地做出提醒，说我希望你好好工作，但也得随时做好离职的准备，这是你自己做过的保证，等事情一查清，你和我们就不再有关系。艾伦眼神暗了一下，还是点了头。

“而且现在你手上还有文化祭的事情。”利威尔说。

“没有关系，”艾伦解释道，“我只要能在晚上六点之前到那里就好。”

艾伦说那家书店不会太远，到第二天利威尔就晓得不会太远的意思是什么了。通常利威尔会在十一点左右入睡，作息规律得不像在东京生活的正常人类，而那天艾伦在接近十二点还没有回家，他开始感到困乏，只好调出晚上的录像打发时间。

夏天是音乐的季节，整个周五夜晚都被某个长寿音乐番组的SP霸占，主持人慢条斯理地向歌手抛包袱，歌手们不痛不痒地交老梗。接下来是平成恋爱歌曲BEST 10，利威尔听见女主播介绍，突然心烦地想起明天还要坐早班列车。

本应该今天下午就回去的，他想，但那家伙的兼职第一天偏偏安排在了周五。

大约盘点到第五首歌的时候艾伦回来了，开门时夏夜的湿热毛毛躁躁地闯进来。利威尔惊醒，看见艾伦在门口抖掉鞋底的泥。

“下雨了吗？”他问。

“已经停了。”艾伦说，前发还一缕一缕贴在额头，后脑勺已经有被风吹得乱七八糟的头发支棱起来，大约是归途遭遇一场暴雨，衬衫口袋里还存着雨腥气。

那一定是场极其漫长的跋涉。

“以后都会这么晚吗？”利威尔把毛巾扔给他。

“等文化祭过去会好一些。”他说，。

艾伦站在浴室门口，氤氲水汽打湿了他的白衬衫，他看上去比两个月前健康了很多，充沛而充满诱惑的生命力正从每一根肌肉线条里渗透出来。利威尔没由来想起他与埃尔文一来一往最后没结果的推搡，“这不合适”“有什么关系”的无意义的对话，以及交到他那里的线索也不知道什么时候能出个结果。

利威尔挠了挠耳朵，回到屋里。

电视里放着一首很有名的情歌，歌词天真而甜腻。利威尔担心墙壁隔音，准备调小音量，突然艾伦的声音从浴室里传来

“我小时候听过这首。”

“小时候？”利威尔按下暂停键，回过头，“这首歌这么久远了吗？”

哗啦啦的水声也停下了，过了一会儿，艾伦擦着头发走了出来。

“是啊。”

——他竟然不否认。

晚上睡前利威尔没有回应艾伦的晚安，他莫名其妙地跟年纪生起了气。十代少年的时间感与马上三十岁的男人存在偏差，越是年纪小时间就越是漫长，高中可以任意挥霍的时光是人生最后的奢侈，然后每个人都被推向那片荒芜之地，在无限的重复中一直消磨到死亡。利威尔知道不该怪艾伦，但某种被追赶着的慌乱堵在他的心口，他重重地翻了个身。

“利威尔先生？”

黑暗里艾伦的声音非常小心。

“抱歉，我以后会尽量早一点回来的。”

完全没懂我的意思啊，利威尔想。

他想说“没关系”，或者“不是这回事”，但怎样回答都显得自己小气。风扇呼呼响了几轮，蝉声被玻璃削弱，他们在一片夏夜独有的喧闹中沉默着，然后利威尔找到了出口。

“赶不上末班车的话，我有一辆自行车可以借给你。”利威尔说。

“……自行车吗？”

艾伦犹犹疑疑地问。

“大概放在车库最深处了，周一回来再翻翻，”利威尔自顾自地说，“旧是旧了一点，但打扫一下应该还能用……”

当初为什么买自行车来着。

那时他匆忙来到东京，还试图回溯蹬着单车翻山越岭去学校的过去。但东京的风比小城要坚硬一些，第一天他顶着一头乱毛来到学校，四周是陌生面庞，他突然意识到一切都不一样了。

那一天怎么上完的课利威尔不太记得，他只记得当晚回家后胃里恶心，把晚饭吐得一干二净，从此再也没碰过那辆自行车。

“那个，利威尔先生……”

艾伦打断了他。

“——我不会骑自行车。”

真是个想不到的惊喜。

艾伦·耶格尔，疑似离家出走的十五岁少年，不会打架，也不会骑车。

利威尔对于十五岁应当是什么样子没有太深的成见，但自己监管的孩子却存在基本生存技能的缺失，基本上是对他的冒犯。那晚上利威尔辗转反侧，怎么想怎么觉得丢人，心一横做了决定。第二天他顶着大大的黑眼圈，告诉艾伦这周内必须把骑车学会。他取消了周末的行程，一大早就去找那辆被遗忘许久的脚踏车，倒腾出一身油污，终于把车垛在了艾伦面前。

艾伦看到自行车时明显往后瑟缩一步。

“怎么了？”利威尔问。

艾伦摇摇头，努力去握住车的龙头。他的动作太僵硬了，像是有人提溜着线指挥他去干这件事情。但他还是跨了上去，牙关紧咬，神色很是勇敢，基本等同于在暴风雪里继续攀登珠穆朗玛峰的那种决绝。

有好奇的小孩子围了上来，叽叽喳喳说哥哥你不会骑自行车啊，我都会哦，艾伦作势要赶他们，但在明亮的晴天里他的威胁毫无力道，阳光照下来，他就跟虞美人花一样惹眼又动人。

他先单脚踩在地上划行一段，接着另一只脚踩上踏板。艾伦没什么平衡感，偏偏力气又大，靠一股蛮劲抓住龙头直往前奔。利威尔扶住后座，把艾伦的所有重量全握在他的掌心，如同逮一条挣扎的蟒蛇。

走了一段距离后艾伦终于控制不住摔了下去，沿着河边斜坡滚了一身的青草，再爬起来的时候一脸懊恼地往利威尔方向望，扶起车子，垂头丧气。

“没什么技巧的，”利威尔揉了揉手心，“大概是一瞬间的事，你的身体突然就会晓得该怎么做。”

艾伦很轻地哦了一声。

他又做了第二次跟第三次尝试，利威尔教他把力量从手挪到腰背上，他说放松艾伦，艾伦就更加不敢松手。多简单的一回事，小孩子也能轻松学会，艾伦一定这么想，所以他紧张得浑身肌肉都绷紧了，然后果不其然地倒了下去，一次一次，膝盖在柔软的草地上磨出血来。

利威尔自认还是见过些世面，但这样糟糕的平衡感也是头一遭。艾伦沮丧地搓揉小腿，自行车横在一旁，看着惨淡极了。

一旁围观的小孩子忍不住了，上来便是大哥哥真没用。利威尔转过头准备撵人，艾伦这时候倒是反应快了，拔腿跟在小朋友身后追。

“艾伦！”他喊道，看他们在河边半真半假地绕圈圈。艾伦手长脚长，轻而易举地把小孩捉住，捏着他的脸说你敢再说一遍，小孩半点没被他吓住，反而更大声嘲笑说大哥哥是笨蛋，咬字还模糊不清，气势却非常嚣张。

艾伦把小朋友的脸捏得更大了。

“艾伦，回来！”利威尔提高声音。艾伦狠狠瞪了小孩一眼，放走了他。

吓小孩子那一下大概耗尽了艾伦剩下的士气，他躺在草地上，一只手臂盖住眼睛，不晓得是遮太阳还是别的什么东西。利威尔坐在他身边，想要安慰，又想起他歪歪斜斜的样子，认为自己还是不能昧了良心。

“利威尔先生，”艾伦突然说，“那个，对不起。”

利威尔笑了，说虽然你的平衡能力非常糟糕，但也不至于对我说对不起。

“……不是这个对不起，”艾伦说，“是昨晚那首，我说小时候听过的那首歌。”

“嗯？”

“我故意这么讲的。”

利威尔突然反应过来他在说什么，昨晚上堵在胸口的火蹭地冒了起来，当中夹杂了些耻辱感。

“为什么？”

艾伦双手一撑，坐了起来，眼睛盯着天空。

“只是……觉得会很有趣，”他转过来看利威尔，“抱歉，我不该惹您生气的。”

利威尔一拳揍在了他的肩膀上，艾伦疼得往后缩，嘟囔“利威尔先生真的不知道自己力气到底多大”。

“蠢货。”

果然对十五岁是不能太宽容的，你让一寸，他们就进一尺，仗着不知天高地厚的年纪搅乱所有安全距离。

他还想再补一巴掌，想一想又算了。来到自己这里两个月，艾伦身上大大小小的伤几乎没有断过，这里愈合了，那里又流血，当事人满不在乎，但作为暂时的监护人，利威尔还是需要背一部分责任的。

万一日后他的家人找起来，利威尔不想再担一个莫须有的罪名。

“其实是——”艾伦的话在舌头上滚了几转，还是说了，“我妈妈很喜欢那首歌。”

这话听着依然有微妙的不适感，但艾伦自顾自说了下去。

“她真的是很喜欢他们啊……他们在迪士尼海洋办演唱会的时候，妈妈买过很多很多的咖喱，因为咖喱里藏着演唱会的入场券。”

“我和爸爸吃了两个月的咖喱，妈妈还是没有抽中那张入场券，”艾伦低下头，耳发挡住了他的表情，“原本那时候她就说过要带我去东京的。”

利威尔安静地看着他，等了半晌，没等到他的下一句话。

“你想他们了吗？”利威尔轻声问。

艾伦伸手捋了捋头发，重新抬起头。

“我不知道，”他说，“但他们应该很想我吧。”

太阳越升越高，开始晒得后颈发疼。艾伦停了一会儿，拍拍裤子站起来。

“我们再试一次吧，利威尔先生。”他说。

那是一瞬间的事情。像是宇宙爆炸，生命降临，运动员听到第一声发令枪，铁道变轨，支流汇合，维纳斯遇上阿都奈斯，那个瞬间到来，你的身体自然会教会你怎么做。

艾伦·耶格尔，在某个如同神降的瞬间，终于开窍一样学会了自行车。他蹬着脚踏板，身形逐渐平稳，利威尔放开他，他就使尽力气向前奔去。云追不上他，风也追不上他，整个世界都被他甩在了身后。夏天把他的背影染成蓝色，车铃叮铃铃响了一路，脚踏板转啊转，好像奔跑到哪里都可以，一直跑到天尽头也可以。

如此闪闪发亮的十五岁。

利威尔站在原地，他想起小的时候曾经去沙滩上捡贝壳，从刚刚退潮的湿地里挖出来，拿到海水里仔仔细细洗干净，然后才看得见花了许多年长成的花纹与晕彩，在明净的空气里这般璀璨夺目。

然后他的电话响了。

“埃尔文？”利威尔接起来。

对面那人声音一如既往的疲惫，听起来至少加了一整周的班。

“调查有结果了。”埃尔文说。

利威尔不自觉挺直了身子。

“我们查过你说的公共电话亭，那个电话是打到长野去的，”埃尔文说，“我们顺着那个号码打回去，是一位小商店的大叔接的电话，但他坚持说自己不认识艾伦，这让我们很是头疼。”

“大叔接的电话？”利威尔觉得奇怪，当时有几秒电话里的漏音传到他耳朵里，听起来应该是个小女孩。

“所以我自己过去了一趟。”埃尔文说，“事情比我们想的要麻烦一点。”

“你把这小子塞到我这里来，就已经是非常麻烦的一件事了。”利威尔嘲他，却比一开始少了一点不情愿。

“因为我们都预计了暂时，像这样疑似离家出走的少年，花点时间总是能带回去的。”埃尔文耐心地解释，“但恐怕艾伦这次……”

“这次怎么？”

电话那头顿了一下。利威尔抬眼，看见艾伦骑到桥上又折身回来，正午的阳光将他裁剪成一个小小的影子，从蓝天深处向自己奔来。

“你还记得五年前中部曾经发生过一场雪崩吗？”

利威尔捏着手机，心跳声就在耳畔。

长野，中部，雪崩。

他是在春天降临时来到东京的。

“艾伦的父母……是那场雪崩的遇难者。”

“等等，五年前？”利威尔问，“那他……”

“这些是从地方志跟当年的新闻里调出来的，”埃尔文说，“我查过当地的学校，也问了其他住民，这五年里，艾伦都在正常地上学和生活，儿童相谈所的记录显示他曾经被亲戚领养，但那位亲戚实际上已经离开长野好几年了。”

“那你的意思是说。”

那个结果已经清晰地出现了自己面前，只是利威尔并不太清楚，那一刻自己到底是希望埃尔文往前推他一把，还是直接否定掉。

“这件事大概要没完没了了。”埃尔文说，然后迟疑了一下，“抱歉，利威尔。”

“你这句抱歉迟了整整两个月。”利威尔说。

他挂掉电话，刚刚好艾伦在身边刹住车。他的前发沾上细密的汗水，眼神在炫耀或者索求。利威尔手握上龙头，替他稳住了车，却没有去接他的期待。

他只说艾伦，你想正式入学吗。

艾伦愣了一愣。

“我会去和学校商量，在秋天开学之前为你安排一场入学考试，如果你通过的话，就可以正式入学，”利威尔说，“如果不能，恐怕我们就得好好谈谈你的未来了。”

风吹过草地掀起大片波浪，悠悠然蔓延到天际线。在逐渐升温的空气里艾伦的表情也开始融化，像是春天迟来的深山，融化的雪里裹了一路的樱花瓣。

“嗯！”

他使劲点头，然后露出一个很大很大的笑容。

那是六月一个晴朗的午后，日光和白昼都刚刚过半，还有无数个灿烂的、令人心动的夏日故事等待翻阅。艾伦蹬着自行车在前面狂奔，利威尔跟在后面慢悠悠地走，白云流动，树叶婆娑，他想何必着急，反正时候还早。

来日方长。


	4. 吊桥效应

艾伦往家里带回一支风铃后，夏天才算真正地踏入家门。

不是什么稀罕的物件，干净透明的玻璃罩里一根细绳垂下，连着浅蓝色的签纸。少年踮着脚尖把它挂在阳台的落地窗前，玻璃撞出叮铃叮铃的脆响，风也变得短促轻灵起来。利威尔坐在屋里，看他瘦长身形挡住斜阳。

“过了夏天这些就会被收起来。”利威尔说。

“没有关系啊，”艾伦说，“反正还有一个夏天。”

他伸长手臂，衬衫下摆被拉起来，露出一小截腰。不过三个月的时间，才买的衣服就不合身起来，像是生长期的玉米，在没有蝉鸣的夜里能听到身体的拔节声。

“我不知道你这么执着于这些，”利威尔说，“夏天的风物诗之类的玩意。”

“我看起来不像这样的人？”艾伦转过头。

“不像，”利威尔回答得直接，“你应该更黑暗一点，像是野岛伸司会喜欢的角色。”

艾伦笑了起来。

“可能吧，我上辈子就是这样的人也说不定。”他认真地说。

那你这辈子就这么着吧。利威尔嘲笑他。

但从内心来讲，利威尔并不喜欢夏天。他嫌吵，不管是夏日祭还是烟花，巨大的声响会在灼热空气里无限发酵，撞得耳膜疲惫不堪。修学旅行时里他最喜欢是晚上的鬼故事，主角装神弄鬼的方式很是老套，所有人却都乐此不疲地被吓到噤声。利威尔藏在黑暗里，没人会注意到他的游刃有余。

到后来他才明白夏天很是无辜，不过是被年轻人借去了名义，暗地里玩些吊桥效应的小把戏。恋爱与受到惊吓时同样都会心跳加速，于是自以为是的人们便开始大肆渲染夏日恋情，这玩意短暂脆弱，虽然不至于像烟花，但也顶多是在第一场秋雨里熄灭的篝火。

吊桥效应吗？

利威尔看着那风铃，玻璃罩上映出半个静止的夏日傍晚，艾伦帮他收掉麦茶的茶渣，走进准备晚饭。水流与煤气点燃时并不浪漫，两人住的一居室怎样都显得促狭，甚至他与艾伦的生活习惯都存在磨合问题——艾伦喜欢42度的水温，而他喜欢40度，他们无论如何都无法在这2度上达成一致。

不可能。就像埃尔文说的那样，不会发生的，没有关系的。

利威尔摇摇头，把饼干屑一样的念头从脑子里扫了出去。

“下次别带这些东西回来了。”他去阳台看晾晒的衣物，手不自觉伸去摇了摇风铃，铃声纯粹清澈，实在难以让人讨厌。

“您不喜欢它吗？”艾伦从厨房里探出头来。

“……是的。”

喜欢与讨厌都无从谈及，利威尔想，只是太脆弱了，是他最不擅长应对的那一部分。

那个风铃最终还是安生地悬在那里，整个夏天都在风里叮铃叮铃。文化祭紧跟着期末考试后面到来，忙乱到听得见时间在走廊里甩开步子跑。最后一堂课上利威尔给学生们带来了好消息，他们期末成绩表现不错，学校决定给他们一点小奖励。

说是好消息，但所有分在这个班上的学生都心知肚明，欢呼里都少了些应有的激动。

这是一条被默认了的规则。当年利威尔被塞到吊车尾的班里，看着下面学生的疲惫神色，突然觉得不甘心。他说你们打算就这样了吗，在最容易作出改变的年纪，就这样心甘情愿沉在最底下了吗。

他们是在学校里从未受过任何优待、享过任何特权的孩子，不过是长大的途中哪里被石头绊住或者踏空一脚，便自此再也没能站起来。利威尔一个一个去拽他们，使了浑身力气，失败了大多数，却有极少数真的实现了峰回路转。他们成了利威尔的底牌，从此学校再也没把这样的学生交到他手里。他拿到了最大程度的优待与特权，每一位到他手下的学生都经过精挑细选。

时间久了，一切都成了理所应当。

利威尔偶尔会想起在第一届学生毕业时说过的话，他说或许你们没人能成为传说或者英雄人物，但至少做一个普通人，不被谁踩在脚底，好好生活下去。后来这句话再也没能对谁说出口，利威尔想自己心底还是在期盼某种更为朴素平凡的成长，而后来他所面对的孩子都太过闪耀，以致他时时感到疲乏，像是用对过去的背叛拷问着他。但他没有理由去失望，他的职业道德与良心都让他为所有顺顺当当完成任务的学生们而高兴。

所以他也不会去拒绝来自学校的小奖励。

“今年是箱根？”让说，语气中有不小的失落，“为什么上一年的前辈们可以去镰仓，我们只能去箱根啊！”

“山和海是轮流着来的，去年是海，今年是山。”阿尔敏看着修学手册说，“而且今年安排了温泉旅馆。”

“温泉旅馆啊……”科尼抱着后脑勺，椅子后脚着地，“说起来当地的烟花大会也是这时候吧？”

“还有烟花大会？所以为什么不是镰仓！！！”

于是无聊的两日山间旅行突然变得激动人心了起来。烟花、浴衣、温泉旅馆，每个关键词都指向一个暗潮涌动的故事，教室里开始有意味不明的指点，年轻人的谜面脆如蝉翼，谜底却遥隔山海，每个怀揣秘密的人都在等，等信号灯变绿，等列车进站，等雪融化，终于等到夏天到来。

利威尔不喜欢夏天，汗水打湿衣衫黏在背上的感觉和噪音一样让人难以忍受。但高涨的情绪传染得极快，当所有人都在为一个美好假期而摩拳擦掌时，你很难不抛弃自己那点无谓的成见。

他抱着这样的想法走到教学楼门口，看着柔软的天色心生感叹，大概是接近三十的缘故，他也终于开始有了成年人的自知的缘故。最后一拨离校的人群在前面闹腾，声音顺着晚风传得很远，像是“不，我不喜欢金头发”或者“没有男生比得过利威尔老师”，话题无聊零碎，还没到达终点就被转移走了注意力。

地上有一封掉落的信，利威尔扶着鞋柜，低头便看见了用火漆牢牢封死的信封。不知道是哪个混蛋弄掉了别人鼓起勇气交出来的心意，这一丢就是一个夏天。利威尔心里好奇，蹲下去把信翻过面，看见上面写的“艾伦收”。

利威尔笑了出来。

原来是你啊。

那天晚上利威尔没有马上回家。他与韩吉跟埃尔文都有约，在惯例的居酒屋里，庆祝他的工作终于又告一个段落。

啤酒在昏黄的光线下撞出泡沫，老友的酒会上连玩笑话都是贴心讨喜的。

“跟上次见你时你老得也太多了吧埃尔文，”韩吉大咧咧地说，“你现在看上去像是个孩子正处在叛逆期的父亲。”

“大概是新年抽到的签不好，”埃尔文愁眉苦脸，“我应该去浅草寺重新抽一次。”

“这都要八月了！”韩吉一挥手，差点打翻利威尔的杯子，“晚了，明年吧。”

利威尔饶有兴致地盯着埃尔文额头上新出来的一道痕，一点也不觉得愧疚。他当然晓得埃尔文最近手里最大的事情是什么，但好比当初他选择收下艾伦一样，埃尔文也正在为自己的好心付出代价——何况利威尔才是被埃尔文牵连的那个。

他跟着韩吉一同嘲笑他，说你再这样下去连现在这点头发也难保住。埃尔文不生气，嘴角还留一点啤酒沫笑得开心。这个时刻的居酒屋里到处都是这样的人，讲的话不一定推心置腹，但开心与难过都很真诚。

利威尔喜欢这样的时刻。

所谓庆祝利威尔的工作告一段落不过是成年人各式借口中的一个。埃尔文与他们的时间总是对不上，一年到头也见不上一面，三人没法，只好强制定下某个日期，当作是对社畜生活的最后一点不妥协。

利威尔曾经问过韩吉，说为什么每次总是为我庆祝，你也是这时候放暑假。韩吉说没有你我们三个根本不会互相认识啊，一句话就把利威尔推到关系中心。

她说的不算错。当年利威尔临时决定来东京，是埃尔文帮他牵线搭桥介绍到了这所学校，而那根线便是韩吉，她曾经一巴掌把电车痴汉打到险些左耳失聪，然后在派出所里遇上了刚刚上任的埃尔文。

许多听起来巧合的事情在发生时都不过一场随机事件，不是这三个人，也会是那三个人，东京这样大，总是不断有人相遇相识，但命运是奇妙且强势的，每一个不容置疑的决定最后都成了最好的可能性。

利威尔看着眼前的两个人。他已经独自生活了很长一段时间，绝大多数的社交都来自工作上的必须，这样孤岛一样的环境极容易让人忘记自己还会对人类有所需求。韩吉和埃尔文便像是定期到孤岛为他带些人间消息的船员，善良友好，时时提醒他，你还活在这世界上，而且人类还没有灭绝。

——直到艾伦闯了进来。

“……利威尔！”韩吉在他面前挥挥手。

利威尔眨眨眼。

“什么？”

“那孩子，艾伦——我说你听人讲话啊！”韩吉说，“你一开始连我都瞒着！我是真心实意以为你从哪里多出一个私生子。”

“是我和利威尔商量的，”埃尔文替他解释，“那孩子身上还有很多我们不知道的事情，保密是为了他也为了我们。”

“小孩子可真惨，”韩吉撇嘴，“就这么被擅自决定了什么是为了他好。”

她看着利威尔。

“不过我真是没想到啊，利威尔，你愿意把自己的时间割让一部分给陌生人，”她说，“那孩子来了之后你每周末怎么办？”

埃尔文拼命向韩吉使眼色，利威尔瞧见那样子，脑子里有一条死路突然寻见出口，光照进来的时候他终于想明白一件事。

“我绝对不会原谅你的。”他恶狠狠地对埃尔文说。

“不是很好吗！”韩吉打了圆场，“能给你省下不少交通费，相信你很快就能实现40岁之前买下独栋的梦想。”

“我没有这个梦想。”利威尔抱着双臂。

他对埃尔文的责怪半是假意半是真心。艾伦到来确实让他手忙脚乱了一段时间，但有个踏踏实实的理由过周末也不算是坏事。距离他与艾伦约定的考试时间越来越近，前方还有无数个沟壑需要去跨越和填补，但决定已经摆在那里，艾伦和他都是要担责，所以利威尔按着艾伦脑袋也要让他把考试内容吃进去。

相比之下，每个周末伤感地沉浸在过去好像已经不那么迫切，回忆就摆在那里，不出意外的话，到他进入坟墓之前都可以去缅怀。

“但至少那孩子没有让你的生活变坏。”埃尔文摊手。

利威尔没有抱怨的立场，于是把杯子里剩下的酒一饮而尽。

艾伦还没有回来。利威尔下了电车，在万家灯火里找到了属于自己的那扇黑漆漆的窗户，安全梯被踩得嘎吱作响，喧嚣的人声从薄墙背后传来，所有世俗的美好都撞过他的肩头。他来到自家门口，白天被晒热的铁皮已经完全冷却，伸手便能触碰到那片可怖的寂静。

人是这样惯于依赖光与热的生物。利威尔已经看这风景看了四年，从未想过有一天会觉得他寂寞冷清。

他背靠着门发了一会儿呆，依然没听到自行车的车铃响。他只好打开门，空气的对流带起风铃的沉吟，像是在代替谁对他说欢迎回家。换衣服，洗漱，收拾最后一点家务，衣橱有一小半的空间放着不合身的衣物，盥洗台上摆着两套洗漱用具，利威尔去调热水器的水温，把昨天艾伦留下的42度调回了40。

哪里都是艾伦的痕迹，哪里都不对。利威尔躺进浴缸，热水和未消散的酒精极容易让人放松警惕，他在雾气里有一搭没一搭地想，那孩子才十五岁，但这不该成为放任他与一个陌生人共同起居生活的理由，何况——利威尔自嘲地想，这个陌生人偏偏是他。

这不合适。他想。

楼下传来车铃响，一阵叮呤咣啷之后匆忙的脚步声来到了门口。然后少年进门，清亮亮地说我回来了。利威尔嗯了一声，声音不大，可他一定听得到。这间屋子太小，会让所有的秘密暴露无遗。

“有酒的味道……”

利威尔收拾干净走了出来，恰好听见艾伦小声叨咕。啊，今天和朋友见面，利威尔解释道，艾伦回过头，说是埃尔文先生吗。嗯，埃尔文和韩吉，你都知道的。

原来你们认识啊……

艾伦语气里有一丁点的不服气，利威尔勾起手指敲他脑袋，说你在想什么。艾伦揉揉后脑勺，韩吉老师，他顿了顿，也是像埃尔文先生那样的朋友吗？

“那家伙是我到这儿才认识的。”利威尔说，“你对我的人际关系很感兴趣吗？”

“只是问一问……”艾伦进了浴室，“您又调到40度了。”

入夏后的每个夜晚都这样过去，暖色光照在榻榻米上，风扇吹不掉出浴后的细密汗水。利威尔盘腿坐在落地窗前，晃晃悠悠的浅蓝色签纸上新添了几笔，他起身扯住，看见上面抄着一首短歌。

且待五月嗅花橘，如识故人袖间香。

利威尔晃了晃风铃。

“我教你背的不是这一首。”

“您说什么？”

“我让你背的是万叶集，”利威尔说，“入学考试不会考到这里。”

艾伦擦着头发，看他手指的方向才明白过来。他笑了，说可我最喜欢这一首。

河边有人聚在一起放线香花火，脆弱的火花烧到一半就坠落下去，懊恼的叹息远远传来，有人夸张地喊，说这运气也太差了，换我来。一小簇反复燃了又熄灭的火光像是拖泥带水的青春尾巴，利威尔盯着它，半天没有说话。

艾伦在一旁心不在焉地翻着电视频道。

“你兼职现在怎么样了？”利威尔问。

“存了一些钱……”艾伦说，被综艺里突如其来的恶作剧吓了一跳，“但距离能独立生活还有很长一段时间。”

“独立生活？”利威尔转过身来。

“总不能一直这样下去，”他说得极为理所当然，“这是您告诉我的。”

“是吗，我还说过这样的话。”

艾伦点头。

时钟指向十一点，困倦踩着秒针向利威尔袭来，也许今天更强烈一点，工作刚告一段落的松懈、几杯啤酒和温度正好的沐浴，防线已经薄弱到一击就溃。他甚至不想起身，艾伦瞧他一眼，关掉了电视，手脚利落地从衣橱里拖出被褥开始铺床。被子铺到他脚下，艾伦说利威尔先生让一下。

利威尔挪开了腿。

“有一封情书，”他突然说，“是给你的。”

“什么？”艾伦诧异地问。

“果然你没发现，”利威尔不紧不慢，“掉在教学楼门口了，是什么样的混蛋才能在暑假前把别人送的情书弄掉。”

“那您没有帮我带回来！”艾伦着急地说。

“我是你的老师，没有义务帮女孩子给你送情书。”利威尔说，换来艾伦一声不满的嘟囔。

他爬上床的时候艾伦还在整理另一边的床铺，睡衣被拉扯出褶皱，在被晕染开来的夜色里显出格外可靠的线条。然后他面朝着利威尔坐了下来，脸上同时有着一天完结时的疲惫与放松。

“我去关灯。”艾伦说。

吊桥效应。利威尔又想起这个词，不知道现下哪一个残片符合这个描述，哪一个都不符合。房间太窄，虫鸣太吵，夏夜太过燥热。

不可能发生的。

利威尔探过身，很轻很轻地抱住了艾伦。

“怎么——”

“别乱动，”利威尔悄声说，“别多想。”

他双手环过少年的腰，隔着衣衫感受底下的肌肉绷紧，伴有极其轻微地颤抖着。心跳声传入他的右耳，快速而有力。利威尔想不明白自己在做什么，像是什么都不需要想，一切都在计划里，双臂间的少年身躯坚实且安全，永远都不会离开他。

然后他放开了艾伦。

“抱歉。”他说。艾伦耳朵通红，还保持着刚才的姿势，眼睛求救般地看向他。

年纪太小了。

利威尔背对着他躺下，被子拉过头顶。

不可能的。

“晚安。”

他闭上眼睛。

传说中的温泉旅馆落在了偏远的山中，沿着须云川弯弯曲曲延伸而上，离芦之湖越来越远，车内的情绪也开始不安定起来。学生们意识到他们即将与期盼已久的烟花大会擦肩而过，第一声抱怨是导火线，然后所有的不满都爆发了。

利威尔和司机协调了一会儿，站起身，扶着椅背摇摇晃晃跟学生们解释行程。他从无趣的手工作坊与小田原城中找到了缝隙，说第二天下午有一段自由活动时间，要是你们动作够快，也并不是不可能。学生们重新提起了兴致，热烈地讨论祭典与浴衣，利威尔看向车厢角落，看见艾伦独自占了倒数第二排，手撑着下巴发呆。那双眼睛在晚霞里显出浅滩海水的光泽。

他身边是一个大大的背包。上车前让假模假样要去帮他，结果包砸在地上发出石头一样的声响。只有利威尔晓得，艾伦往里面塞了不止两天的复习资料，暑假还没开始就惦念着结束，你真是个不懂风情的混蛋。

利威尔训他，艾伦也接受，态度温和妥帖。

那一晚消失得无影无踪。第二天早晨利威尔还费了些心思找理由，他太累了，他喝了酒，暑假到来他终于可以松口气，等等听起来就十分敷衍的借口，但艾伦没有再问下去，他在暑假增加了兼职时间，白天的多数时候都不在家里。晚上利威尔会给他辅导，艾伦的理科成绩不错，但对于语言文字的接受力迟钝到令人发指，老师敲着学生的脑袋，艾伦，五段活用。

却怎么也背不下来。

利威尔不知道现在的艾伦在为哪一方烦恼，或许哪一方都不是。一小部分的艾伦留在他身边，更多的则是属于模糊的过去与宽广的未来，属于利威尔不可控的范围。

而他没有足够的动机与正当理由去占有它。

“利威尔老师也会去吗？”

有人问他。他摇摇头，说到时候马尔科会负责组织大家。女孩子的叹息声占了多数。让转过身，勾住艾伦脖子，艾伦你会跟我们一起去吧。好，他说，眼睛盯着利威尔。

利威尔避开了他的目光。

第一晚极其吵闹，初次集体旅行的兴奋与新鲜战胜了三个小时的旅途奔波，利威尔坐在阳台看书，山谷里的风把隔壁男孩子们的声音吹进来，比头顶叮叮当当的铁风铃还惹人在意。他们刚刚从温泉回来，聊的话题都还冒着热气。利威尔放下书，清清楚楚听到了让的大嗓门。

“啊？夏天肯定是柚子啊！”他嚷得很不服气。

“南天群星。”艾伦非常肯定地说，“夏天一定是南天群星。”

他瞬间就被年轻人的嘲笑淹没，你还活在昭和吗，他们说。

昭和有什么不好，利威尔不满地想，有山下达郎和小田和正，当然还有南天群星。

他穿过很长的走廊，哗啦一声拉开男生们的房门，正好撞上他们如火如荼的枕头大战，空中有几根羽毛漂浮，原本就松垮的浴衣更加惨不忍睹，见到利威尔站在门口，几个男生惊呼，赶紧转过身去整理腰带。

“吵过头了，”利威尔抱着手臂，“现在快十一点了，全部都给我睡觉去。”

“才十一点！”有男生抗议说。

“那小声一点，”利威尔说，“整座山都是你们的声音。”

“我知道了！”让双手一拍，“‘想和谁一起去无人岛’，利威尔老师也一起来玩吗？”

“哈？”利威尔挑眉。

让不知从哪摸出一叠便利贴，往每个人手里塞时带有不怀好意的笑。但利威尔没有接，只坐在一旁围观男生们紧锁眉头，五分钟之后让收走了所有答案，每个人都正襟危坐像是等待考试成绩公布。

“希斯特利亚，希斯特利亚，希斯特利亚……”

利威尔眼角余光看到艾伦。那孩子没有整理好自己的衣服，露了一半的胸膛在外头，从浴衣下摆里看得到大腿根，他立刻注意到自己的视线，不自然地扯了扯衣领。

“全都是希斯特利亚！”让崩溃地说。

希斯特利亚是班上个头最小的姑娘，乖巧可爱善解人意，人人都喜欢她，却没有一个男生敢真正靠近她。他们说那是女神。神明吗，利威尔想起那女孩的样子，换做是他，一定不愿意和神一起去无人岛。

“……等等，”让从满目的希斯特利亚中翻找出一个异类，“三笠。——三笠是谁？”

他敏锐地看向艾伦。

“是你写的吧？”

艾伦倒是很坦诚。

“是啊。”

“三笠是谁？”

艾伦向利威尔方向瞥了一眼。

“我的朋友，”艾伦说，想了想又补充了一句，“女孩子，黑头发，和我一样高。”

“即使这么说我们也还是不认识，”让说，“犯规，换一个。”

“那就阿尔敏。”

回答脱口而出。

“女生！”让抓着头发，看上去恨不得揪着艾伦的衣领把他扔出去，“啊——算了，利威尔老师呢？”

一室人都转过头看着利威尔。

真是年轻，利威尔看着这些满眼都是热切期盼的孩子想，他们一点也不清楚这个问题会引发的连锁反映，只不过肆意浪费着窥探别人心里的机会以及不会被追究是真心话还是句玩笑的安全感。

“韩吉。”

周围孩子开始起哄，自以为是地交换眼神。利威尔示///威一样地看向艾伦，清了清嗓子，说现在很晚了，你们全都给我睡觉。

这样廉价的大冒险，只有少年人才会傻乎乎地交出真心。

他想要求个清净，才把所有学生都赶回房去，那时旅馆里到处都静悄悄的，每个缝隙都藏有狂欢之后的寂寞。外面一片漆黑，利威尔手扶着露天温泉的栅栏，仔细听河水流淌。

他对山的声音不够熟悉，因为自小生长在海边，耳朵只记得海浪拍打堤岸，潮水漫过海滩的动静。还有那个人，他在一堆乱石中艰难跋涉，利威尔跟在他身后，光顾注意脚下，没有空回答他那些天马行空的问题。

那是广袤而宽厚的大海，亿万年前起就亘古长久的存在，它的呼吸平稳均匀，巍然守候着斗转星移。它存在着，最后一个人类灭亡时都可以存在着，然后拥抱着他死去。可是山却不能，每往里走一步都是未知，也许下一秒就天崩地裂，河流、泥土、昆虫、树木，百分之九十九是生机勃勃的美好世界，剩下百分之一是毁灭的可能。

利威尔在水汽里描摹光影，那是他勉强算是历经起伏的生命。他已经活过人均寿命的三分之一还多，大半光阴却花去担忧那百分之一。

为什么不干脆回去，他模模糊糊地想，这里离小城只有两个小时的路程，比到东京还要近，一回头大海就在那里，一回头就能回到注定了结局的故事里，回到有迹可循的过去与镣铐般的缅怀的怀抱之中。

然后再也不见那双浅滩海水一样的眼睛。

利威尔从热水里爬起，仗着四周无人，他只给腰带打了个结，就放放心心地进了休息室。

可躺椅上已经有了个人影。

“艾伦？”

少年回头，棕色头发在光里画出爽朗的线条，利威尔遥遥看见他膝盖上摊开的国语鉴赏辞典，圆珠笔的笔帽还叼在嘴里。

“您来了。”艾伦也不慌张。

“真令人吃惊，”利威尔把衣服重新穿好，坦荡得像是体育课后与大家一起进更衣室，“我以为你背这些书来纯属浪费体力。”

“只有一个月了。”艾伦苦笑。

利威尔走过来，看着他往书上写的密密麻麻的笔记。他失笑，五段活用都背不下来，古今和歌倒是记得很熟。

艾伦辩解，就那一首，因为很喜欢。

利威尔不理他，哗啦哗啦地帮他翻书页，每一声都是一颗恒星闪耀的痕迹，他在浩瀚的银河里寻找，企图为艾伦开出一条路来。他教他背宫泽贤治，背不畏风雨，在夜色温柔里念“不闻称誉不为苦，如斯人兮我愿之”，尾音散去，山间清泉淙淙。

艾伦抬头看他。

“是很好的诗。”艾伦说。

“是一定会考的部分。”利威尔纠正。

艾伦笑了。

“谢谢您。”

下一次，别带这些东西来了。

——如果还有下一次的话。

但利威尔没有说出口，他把艾伦扔在了休息室里。不珍惜夏天的人应该一遍一遍受到惩罚，直到他晓得悔改为止。

烟花大会。

这件事有多激动人心，就是当四个字摆在你面前的时候，你就会想到哒哒哒的木屐声，想到浴衣缠住脚腕的触感，想到烟雾缭绕的御好烧屋台。人们从四面八方赶来，占据了所有能看到烟花的角落，夜空倏忽绽放千万光华，照亮万象世间后熄灭。在如梦一般永恒又无常的呼吸里，他们相聚相离，尝遍甜苦，等曲终幕落后，悲欢都归于对那一瞬间的怀念。

曾经有学生问过利威尔，说为什么我们会这么喜欢那一瞬间。

利威尔想了想说，也许是因为我们都看不到事物的尽头在哪里。

因为看不到终点，所以宁愿去喜欢些转瞬即逝的东西。樱花、焰火、早夭的乐队与十五岁少年，极尽绚烂后迅速枯萎，于是才得以永生。

利威尔乘上返程的班车，游客稀少，他便占了靠窗的位置。涌动的人群里他找到了他的学生们，每一张面庞都有纯粹饱满的快乐。车子逆着人潮开走，青山绿水也掠成幻影，他错觉自己还能看见一双绿眼睛，在白昼的最后时刻，像是十五年前他于海堤上见到的浅海。

旅馆也空空落落。留守的老板娘友好地问他为什么不去烟花大会，他说不了，有人在等。

然后他沿着山路走上去。山脚都还有烟花与人影，越到深处声音越小，偶尔路过一片树丛，会有非常刺耳的蝉鸣。夜色浓稠起来，靠着旅馆窗户透出来的光指路。再往前走，连旅馆都没有了，利威尔拿出手机照明，等停下脚步时，他只能听到自己的呼吸。

河谷变得很深，一座木板桥上面跨过。在这样寂寞的地方，也会有人想要度过河流。对面会有什么，他想，小心翼翼地踏上去，绳索轻轻晃动，下面是不见底的渊壑。利威尔不怕高，也不怕这样危险的路，对面还是重复无聊的景致，他在半道停住，倚着不稳的栏杆。

他对烟花大会几乎快没有记忆了。曾经有十年的时间，他的春夏秋冬都只看得见一个人。那个人站在海堤上，从背后掏出一把线香花火。

“二十根，”他说，另一只手举着打火机，“只要有一根能烧到最后，你就和我交往。”

利威尔咳了一声，说海边风很大。那个人笑笑，我知道。

他费劲了力气，一根根点燃，又一根根被风熄灭。利威尔看着着急，把外套拉起来挡风。第十八，第十九，终于到了最后一根，线香花火燃到松叶，啪嗒，火星坠落。

“看来我失败了。”那个人叹了口气，准备站起身。利威尔拽了一把他的衣角。

“你傻不傻啊，”他把那人的头发揉得乱七八糟，“我一直陪你点完了整整二十根烟花。”

那一片浅海在脚下延伸，漫延过记忆的孤岛，一直涌向那双眼睛。

那双映过晨辉与晚霞的绿眼睛。

“利威尔先生？”

一束白晃晃的光照过来，刺得利威尔睁不开眼睛。

“啊，抱歉！”那少年赶快把手电放下来，利威尔猛地直起身，整座桥都在晃，历经风雨的粗麻绳发出凄凉的吱呀声。艾伦连跟他说要小心，他定了定神，见那孩子手臂间还抱着一个圆柱形的玩意。

“你没去烟花大会？”利威尔问。

“我提前走了。”艾伦说，声音在山谷里回响。

“那你怎么在这里？”

“我来找您。”

“所以我问你，”利威尔提高音量，“你为什么知道我在这？”

艾伦把那圆柱放下，耸一耸肩。

“您很好找，”他笑着说，“往大家都不去的地方走，您一定就在那里。”

他又指了指那座摇摇欲坠的木桥问：“但您在做什么？”

“看看景色，”利威尔波澜不惊地回答，“我没怎么见过这样的山景。”

艾伦嘴角上翘。

“那真是不巧，”他说，“我从小就看这些长大的，翻过一座山，还有一座山，一层一层地把你困在里面，一直看到厌烦为止。”

利威尔想说我知道，但从什么时候起他得装成一个不知情者，那少年正在为他敞开心扉，掏出的秘密却仍止步隔靴搔痒。

“到了冬天，大雪封山，哪里都去不了，”艾伦平静地说下去，“我真不喜欢那里。”

“那你喜欢东京吗？”

“嗯。”

艾伦说，又打手势让他从桥上下来。他说那里太危险了，万一掉下去怎么办，我还有东西想给您看。

“你说那个烟花？”利威尔指了指他放在地上的玩意，谢天谢地，他没有买线香花火，利威尔想。

被发现了。艾伦吐了吐舌头，这几个月您一直照顾我，我还您一支烟花可以吗。

这话怎么听都有离别味道，利威尔走下桥，语气有些不太愉快。

“你不如等到考试之后再说这话。”

“这样夏天就过去了。”艾伦蹲下来，从背后摸出点火器，“但现在应该还来得及。”

他把烟花端端正正地放好，为了防止点着那座破落的木桥，还特地离远了些。利威尔说这有什么用，万一烧起火来，艾伦说那我们就逃走吧。

那话语单纯天真，说罢还当真拉住利威尔手腕做好逃跑准备。火焰点着了引线，烟花发出滋滋响，艾伦把利威尔往后扯了一段距离，手心温热湿润，指缝间还残留了夏日的水汽。

比起声势浩大的烟花大会，艾伦带来的焰火实在单薄过头。火星拖着一根细细的尾巴，升到半空中就炸开来，模样残缺不全，响声却如惊雷。因为缺少了人群的欢呼，这声音在空荡山谷里显得无聊又骇人，利威尔做好了心理准备，还是被吓得后退一步，撞到艾伦身上。

他抬头，惊觉不过三个月的时间，身边人已经比自己高了不止半个头，他可以岿然挺立，丝毫不为外物而动摇，唯独背上两片蝴蝶骨仍然线条分明，好似可以从中长出翅膀。他的成长激烈疯狂，日日夜夜不知疲倦，焰火代替星星照亮他的模样，还是稚嫩青涩，怎样看都是未完成式。

艾伦没有放开他的手腕。他们在孱弱又孤独的烟花里沉默了一会儿，听着尖锐的鸣叫后跟着砰一声响，像是初学者拿着断了弦的吉他，开着糟糕透顶的独唱会。

很快一切都停下来，连风与河流都失了声。

“走吧。”利威尔不易察觉地把手抽出来，转身往山下走去。

身后艾伦小跑一步，拉住他的衣角。

“还剩一响。”他说。

“什么？”

他固执地指着那放在桥边孤零零的烟花筒：“刚刚是第十九次，还有一次。”

几秒后还没有动静，利威尔摇摇头，说别总信那些商贩的说辞，它能够努力到这里已经很好了。

可艾伦还是不走，手指用力揪出衣服褶皱。利威尔叹了口气，自己把衣角扯了出来。

他已经走了一段距离，忽然听到了火花冲出纸筒的声音，嗖的一声，最后一响烟花划破空气，在他身后的夜空燃烧，然后火花四散开来。

“……您！”

他听到了，在惊雷声之外，还有一个少年的话语，混在焰火之中，是夏日终曲里弹错的那个音符。

“你说什么。”

艾伦从他身后跑过来，因着惯性在他面前几步远才勉强站住。天地间剩余的光全都融进了他的眼里，在黑暗里又重新显出了浅海般的色彩。

——不，不是浅海。利威尔曾见过的，是风暴来临前灰绿色的海洋，带着摧枯拉朽的气势。

他的气息很急，好像曾经跋山涉水，越过了几个银河系才终于踏上这座孤岛。岁月在漫长的蹉跎中干枯凋零，轻轻一碰便变成灰烬，那少年赶来，鲁莽地撕掉了所有过时篇章，在崭新的第一页上重新写下序幕。

告诉他吧，艾伦。有神明从遥远的地方这样说。

少年鼓起所有勇气，借着星光直直看进利威尔的眼睛。

“我喜欢您！”

利威尔耳边轰鸣。在彻底理解艾伦的话语前，他想到另一件事。

他想这拖拖拉拉的夏天，终于也该接近尾声。


	5. 凡人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “但是利威尔，你跟我们一样，你不是圣人。  
“你也只是千千万万个会动感情的凡人中的一个而已。”

许多故事没有教训，它们存在着，就是为了让人前赴后继地重蹈当年覆辙。

年长者容易拿往事去规劝后来人，若是我年轻时候没有这样就好了，没有去看这一场电影，没有做这样的工作，没有去爱这样的人，颐指气使地教你去规避风险，然后再陷入无限的自我感动里：你看，除了我谁还会教你去安度余生。

如果从这个方面来说，利威尔的成长十分幸运。肯尼——他的舅舅，在母亲失踪之后成为他的监护人——从来不爱说教，比起言语更倾向拳头。为了从肯尼反复无常的脾气中活出来，利威尔收获了不少生存的本事，像是异常精准的直觉，或是化险为夷的运气，以及一副不符合老师身份的好身手。

没有人教过他什么是应该或者不应该，所以当他与十五岁相遇时，心里是缺少那杆衡量对错的天秤的，许多依常识来讲的疯狂在十五岁的利威尔那里都是水到渠成的事情，无论是与那个一看就很危险的转校生交往也好，还是留在已经预定废校的高中也好。这甚至不关勇敢与否的事情，只是单纯地，他想这么做而已。

等利威尔反应过来时他已经送了几届学生毕业。遇见的年轻人多了，自然会遇上更多的不可置信。学生的世界小，绕来绕去不过家庭或者教室，但再狭窄的世界也会生出毒草与藤蔓，一跟头摔下去，怎样都会擦破流血。

看这些孩子吃尽苦头，才惊觉自己当年也不合规矩，于是心生不忍，站在讲台上打算当个过来人，话到嘴边却又收了回去。

现在想来，那是利威尔在人生里最厌恶自己的时刻。他想自讨的苦至少心甘情愿，局外人的指点才是自作多情，那些妄图赠予受苦的年少者的教训与好心肠，有多少宽大怜悯的成分不好说，但傲慢与自私是确确实实存在的。

崎岖的前路迟早要走，该遭的罪迟早要遭，既然都是一场受难，还不如由着自己想要的做选择。在命运面前谁都无可奈何，利威尔能够做的，不过是像当年肯尼教他的那样，教这些孩子活下去。

小孩子只要哭闹就能得到糖果，而大人要付出多少才能活成普通人。

他年复一年与这些年轻人打交道，一日一日往后拖延自己的成长仪式，这样为他带来不少好处，学生说他面上粗暴心底善良，愿意把他当成同盟或者共犯，无论在哪里他都能做出不错的成绩。但年纪渐长是个无法回避的事实，无论再怎样努力，二十九岁的利威尔都不再是十五岁的利威尔，他被牵绊住，甚至开始依赖着这些牵绊他的东西生存，曾经他拥有的一往无前的勇气与决断便如河流，过了那时就再不复往昔。

那一晚他看见站在烟花灰烬里的少年，模样那般真挚善良，他却什么也说不出口，连面对季节流逝的伤感情绪都变得薄弱和多余。

他只是想，艾伦，为什么我没有在十五岁遇见你。

对于学生的告白利威尔不算陌生，所以他处理得也相当得体。谢谢，他说，很晚了，快回去吧。

艾伦眨眨眼。

“是拒绝吗？”他问得小心却不留余地，甚至比刚刚的告白还要棘手。利威尔思考一会儿，说，你年纪太小了。

“所以是拒绝吗？”艾伦重复道，走近一步，即使站在坡道下方也能平视利威尔。

“你问的话毫无道理，”利威尔平静地说，“再不回去烟花大会就要结束了。”

少年像是如梦初醒一样，猛地睁大了眼睛。

“抱歉，利威尔先生，”他向利威尔欠身，“是我唐突。”

他转身便沿着坡道跑下去，步子很快，没有停下来等利威尔的意思。那一身星光也被他带走了，乌云开始聚拢，筹划一场夏末夜里的暴雨。利威尔在黑暗里安然站了一会儿，他没有想错，夏天就是这样的季节，在最后一发烟花落下的时候幻梦就已经结束了。“喜欢”与“爱”在这里有多重要就有多飘忽不定，利威尔明白这份勇气，也明白在勇气背后空中楼阁般的脆弱。

但明白与得体是一回事，艾伦是另一回事。

山间旅行的第二天安静了许多，利威尔靠着社交网络看完了烟花大会的全程，虽然有些相片看起来像是一场惨绝人寰的爆炸，当中没有艾伦留下的痕迹，他还没有手机，这对于迈入现代文明的人类来讲极其少见。几年后艾伦终于注册了脸书，却再也不能拥有那一年的时间轴。

利威尔始终不知道那个夏天艾伦是怎么过去的。明明无时无刻不在身边，他却从热闹里消失得一干二净，声音、影像、破碎的留言，什么都没有。

都是智能手机和社交网络的罪过。

这样过时之人一样的思考方式其实并不能让他内心舒服一点，但比起自责总是好的。艾伦不常提起，他也就装作无关紧要。只有在遥远的未来里那个夏天会入他的梦，梦里他们都被这样的日子消耗着折磨着，走到尽头只看到无数的分岔路口，堆满了残渣的废墟，和带着血腥味的不甘。

真是好险。

他睁眼看见艾伦还在身旁。

时间是一往无前的勇士，在尽是循环与重复的历史里打碎期待，冲破恐惧，把未来变成现在，现在变为过往。

八月细细碎碎地过去，在璀璨焰火后变得尤为无趣。漫长的白昼里利威尔摆了椅子坐在阳台上，看河边绿树阴浓。多数的日子都没有风，于是风铃也显得格外寂寞，而当台风登陆时，他又不得不把风铃摘下，担心它熬不过恶劣天气。

他一直这样等楼下自行车铃响，回过神，再收起椅子回到屋内。八月的最后他看见梧桐叶子掉下，空气浮动起来有了凉意，距离一年落幕还有些时日，但持续几个季节的狂奔和喧闹终于可以暂且告一段落，秋天到了，他该为一些事做上了结。

艾伦的入学测试也是他负责监考，尚未开学的校园空空荡荡，粉笔划在黑板上的摩擦声都能吓跑几只麻雀。艾伦坐在教室最中央，手僵硬地压在试卷上，像个滑稽的雕像。

开始。他说，艾伦一个激灵，掀开了试卷。坚硬的纸张被风吹动时有冷兵器的凌厉声响，少年在进行一场野蛮而原始的战斗，事关他的去留，却如同牵扯到身家性命，带得利威尔都莫名紧张了起来。

很难说利威尔在期待怎样的结果。等下一个春天到来艾伦就十六岁了，十六岁与十五岁是截然相反的世界，就像是不知从何处飞来的雏鸟，因为翅膀受伤而正正摔进利威尔怀里，但他终会养好伤，长出不惧风雨的羽翼，飞过山飞过海，无论从哪里来，他都是会离开的。

难道不正是如你所愿，利威尔。

他在讲台上站得无聊，稍微低下头想看艾伦的模样。少年捏笔时爱用大拇指指尖掐住食指的第二指节，久而久之就掐出了厚茧，利威尔给他辅导时问过他，说你这样不疼吗，少年摇头，不疼，习惯了。现在他也这样拿着笔，拇指尖深深嵌进肉里。他的眼底有长期睡眠不足的疲惫，大概在利威尔不知道的地方也曾经赶过工——这不是个轻松的活计，艾伦有不想被利威尔知道的部分，却宁愿付出这些多余的努力去达到目标。

少年人真是好，不过是百米冲刺的距离，终点就摆在面前，可他们却能较真到如同要去打败盘旋在城堡门前的巨龙。

可这个终点之后呢？

利威尔悄悄笑了，之后怎样都不关你的事，利威尔。

最后一声铃响，他们离开教学楼。艾伦在自己的鞋柜前踌躇了一秒，随即单手把包往背后一甩，大步流星地走出校门。利威尔跟在他后面，看见那封自夏初寄来的情书还躺在鞋柜前的地上，“艾伦收”几个字在夏季的潮气里已经长出花纹。

“喂，”他叫住艾伦，“你的东西掉了。”

艾伦回过头，明亮的东京秋日沿着他的轮廓蔓延开来。

“那不是我的东西。”他说，“明天才开学，您跟我一起回去吗？”

他连笑都非常平静，竭力装作没有任何其他心思。

拒绝他，利威尔。

“就这一次。”

他们坐很长的电车回家，看被屋顶和天线割得支离破碎的天空，太阳影子在空荡车厢里摇晃，利威尔想起上次在人这样少的时候坐电车还是他去学校接艾伦的晚上，再上一次艾伦甚至还没住进他的家里——那是春天，白昼跟现在一样长，阳光颜色却要浅几分。

他抱着手臂瞥了一眼身边的少年， 抬起手又收回去。艾伦感受到他的异样，转过头来看他。

利威尔摇摇头。

小的时候肯尼曾跟他说过一句话。他说我不适合做父母，怎么就摊上你这个小鬼头。平日里肯尼总是喜怒无常，无缘无故就恶语甚至刀刃相向也不是没有，而那一天他看上去心情还不错，给利威尔买了面包，坐在桌边看他狼吞虎咽。

“哦，”利威尔手边没有水杯，于是把干得掉屑的面包生生咽了下去，“但至少你没让我饿死。”

“你可别为这点事情记恩，”肯尼从鼻子里哼气，“我担不起。”

我也担不起，十几年后，利威尔面对着这个他捡来的少年心里想。

等待成绩的那段时光里艾伦变得相当沉默，他每天只对利威尔说两句话，我出门了，我回来了，连自行车铃都不如以往响亮。他们在寂寥的风铃声里结束晚饭，八月即将过去，落在河面上的夜色都沉静下来。利威尔靠在幛子门框上，手指轻轻拨弄破掉的小口，直到夏天结束他都没能抽出时间修补，秋天很快过去，落地窗一关再也不会有风灌入，等温暖的被炉点起，冬天就会到来。或许这张幛子能撑到艾伦离开那一天。

艾伦在厨房洗碗，袖子卷上来时手臂上露出的全是淤青。

“你跟人打架了？”利威尔问。

“啊，您说这个，”艾伦瞥了一眼自己的手臂，关掉水龙头，“大概是搬书的时候撞到了……最近书店在重新布置书架，但一起打工的店员暂时休假了。”

“你的兼职都像打仗一样。”利威尔说。

艾伦放下了衣袖，眼神认真：“可是人生就是战争啊。”

“你天天去书店，光去看JUMP了吗？”

艾伦难得笑得开怀。

“是JUMP偷了我的台词。”

利威尔接不下话，转身回屋继续备他的课。半晌他的笔尖没能落下一个字，人生就是战争，十五岁的少年应该靠着这气势去跟叔本华打一架。

“要是失败了怎么办？”他突然问。

“那些战败的俘虏怎样，我就怎样。”艾伦走出厨房，离他身边半米远的地方盘腿坐了下来，“可我不想落到那个下场。”

他盯着利威尔，眼睛里是豹子捕猎的挑衅与傲气。与年轻人的对峙中利威尔从来没有落过下风，他连笔都没放下，只是微微偏头看着他。

“那有的是你要受的。”

“像是我受过的还不多一样。”艾伦无所谓地说，“我会赢的，利威尔。我能来到东京，我没打算要输。”

“当初那个像快饿死的狗一样抓住我的人又是谁？”

艾伦不好意思地挠挠自己鼻尖。

“那个嘛……谁都有特殊情况。”

他那样子天真而无畏，洗净来时的一身污垢后益发耀眼，这般年轻气盛，任谁看了心头刺痛，难为地回想当我像他这般年纪是否曾经负过时光。他看上去心情不错，轻哼着歌去叠衣服，刚好跟电视里的调子重合，歌手抱着吉他唱得一咏三叹，却被局外人清亮亮的少年嗓带出阳光香气。

利威尔一时间不太想挪开眼睛。

如果将极致作为判断标准的话，利威尔觉得自己能朝着雷暴天发誓从未辜负过年少，当然他不会傻到拿往事作炫耀底气，只不过是托了境遇的福。在青春期里利威尔不算是个讨人喜欢的存在，他的情感容器比茶匙还浅，所有的好意撞到他身上都变成无能为力。但那个人是不肯放弃的，他做完自我介绍之后直直走向利威尔身边的空位，招呼打得单刀直入，你好啊，新邻居。

利威尔想他有多幸运。一辈子遇不上那个给画卷上色的人也能够过得幸福美满，而他却靠着这份机缘过了浮翠流丹的整十年。

艾伦也该是这样的存在，他若是有这份心意，理应由更好的人去捧起。

“利威尔先生，”艾伦断掉了他的小调，“这句词是什么意思？”

利威尔抓住了电视里一闪而过的字幕：“无法忘怀的人，打消推量助词，你到高三才需要背的东西。”

“啊……我真讨厌助动词。”

过了一会儿曲子停下，夏天关上它最后的阀门。

“利威尔先生有无法忘怀的人吗？”

利威尔看了他一眼。

“我年纪是你的两倍，艾伦。”

“您又来了。”

他的桌子朝着电视机，艾伦怎么转向也无法面对他，于是小少年挪了地方，正正坐在了利威尔跟前。

“在箱根的时候也是，您从来不肯把话说清楚。”他弯下腰，试图从缝隙里对上利威尔目光，“而且永远有一大堆借口。”

利威尔把笔敲出响亮的啪嗒一声。

“很晚了，去洗澡。”他不容置疑地说。

“您看，”艾伦固执地不肯起身，双手牢牢放在大腿上，“又是借口。”

利威尔倏地站起来，赤脚踹上艾伦膝盖，力道大得让年轻人抱着腿摔在榻榻米上。

他不常笑，却也极少有人见过他生气，像这样让他火大的时刻更是少之又少。他记起半年前的春夜，东京迎来漫长的花阴季后第一个霁月里，艾伦死命抓住他的衣角，怎么都不肯放走他。

“你多少岁了？”

“十五岁，过了今天就十五岁了。”

那点私心被所谓的善良包裹得很好，事实上艾伦确实也被他照顾得不错。他清楚这几个月里自己是以怎样的目光看着他从半年前的嶙峋脆弱长到如今的生机勃勃，像是从枯竭的河床里救出一株植物，看它一点点茁壮，却连欣喜都不能心安理得。

人年少时候往往没有选择，最容易受到支配和操纵。警惕年长者，利威尔永远这么提醒自己，尤其是在跨入二十代后半那一刻起，他将自己一并划入需要警惕的那一方。

他不能去干涉和独占艾伦的成长。就算那天他像个救世主一样出现在艾伦面前，这成长的赫赫功绩，属于季节、属于日夜、属于东京，都是不能属于利威尔的。

他清醒得很。

艾伦在这片撕裂的缄默里坐了半晌，手悄悄揉一揉膝盖。被踹过的地方出现一片红色，慢慢凝成淤青，他也不喊疼，重新坐稳后看向利威尔的神色牢固而平静，依靠着一整个银河系的无畏勇敢。

利威尔径直走过了他，刚刚那一下折到了脚指甲，幸好再一步就是浴室，他平平稳稳坐进了浴缸。热水器还停在昨晚的40度，利威尔又鬼使神差地上调了两度，氤氲水汽笼住多余的温暖，热水淹过他的下巴，很快他便感到头晕目眩。

这不合适。

“利威尔先生，您睡着了吗？”

“……今天，对不起啊。”

“但是我会留下来的，不是说会一直靠您过活。我花了很大力气才来到东京，我想要能够自己在这里活下去。”

“等我搬走了，我还能再见您吗？”

利威尔在那句沙哑的尾音里醒来，手心里有柔软的棉布触感，因为捏得太久而自然到变成他身体的一部分，然后他突然反应过来自己在抓着什么，在黑夜里僵硬得像个布偶。

“您一定又会说什么年纪太小之类的话，可这样对我不公平，利威尔先生。”

“我喜欢您。”

“自我感动也好什么都好……等到那时候，您还会以利威尔先生的身份见我吗？”

他说到一半又词穷，在告白这回事上他跟国语一样没有天赋。利威尔悄悄捏紧艾伦的衣角。

松开手，利威尔，然后把这个当作一场由棉花糖编织成的梦，等清晨醒来都会消散在冷水一样的空气里。

棉布轻柔当中掺杂了令人舒适的毛糙，安心感从艾伦的体温里蔓延到他手中，利威尔保持着醒来时的姿势，蜷曲着身体，几乎快要缩到艾伦的手臂里。

头晕目眩的温暖也是温暖，冒着热气的地方永远讨人喜欢。离天亮还剩几个小时，待到那时候再去做决定也不迟。

利威尔重新回到朦胧的夜色里，听见黑暗深处的大地轰鸣。

有些事情没有教训，即使终于长大成人，跨过多少当年以为自己一定无法跨越的关卡，在最需要出来直面的时候，人的第一反应依然是临阵脱逃。

利威尔的决定与艾伦的入学合格通知一同到来，开学后一周不到，他在一个阳光现出明黄色调的早上把艾伦叫到办公室，窗外的银杏叶已经响起明艳的秋日前奏。艾伦手上跳动着一个温柔的光斑，剪得干净的指甲划过刚好及格的文科成绩，慢慢地，他眼底藏着的焦虑紧张跟雪水一样，滴滴答答融进一年最后的光热里。

“我给你辅导了一个暑假，而你的国语只考了60分。”利威尔想敲他脑袋，手臂伸直了还带着后脚跟踮起。

艾伦垂着头，努力忍下不合适的笑意。

这是伟大征程的第一步，他看着面前的小少年已经整装待发，从遥远的地方赶来，气势昂扬要在东京扎下脚跟。

如此美妙的青春。

利威尔将手里的研修日程收进抽屉，等明天他就会向全班宣布这件事。等到明天，他记得艾伦始终没能从他寡淡的日常菜单里找到乐趣，于是他在艾伦即将迈出办公室的时候叫住了他。

“今晚允许外食，你想吃什么？”

艾伦惊异到手扶住了下巴。

“烤肉！”

他愣了一下，赶紧回答，生怕晚一秒利威尔就会收回决定。

一旦打定主意是最后一次，就一定会有破例的下次，诅咒无休止地在利威尔生命里循环往复。明明他早就度过了脆弱的十五岁，再沉重的船舵在他手心里都变得轻轻巧巧，面对这样的学生他甚至不用费什么心思，少年心是被风吹跑的气球，时间会往上扎下细小的针孔，而因为飞离陆地太远，连最后那声爆炸都不会听到。

可那是艾伦，是另一码事。他隔着烤肉的烟雾看见对面那人眼睛弯弯，为一顿富含油脂的晚餐笑得毫无戒备，他想这就很好，担心与顾虑是年长者都会付出的代价，其余的麻烦时间跟距离会自行来解决。

打不过就跑，这才是人类最古老的生存智慧。

======

北边的冬天来得比预想的要早，明治外苑的银杏叶刚开始枯黄，奥羽山脉脚下已经开始飘起纷纷扬扬的雪花。

“我在这里生活了四十年，头一次遇上这么早下雪的冬天，”邻居抱了一筐刚采摘下来的萝卜，坐在露台上慢慢悠悠穿起了绳子，“老师您穿得太单薄了。”

利威尔遥遥向她点头致谢，寒风呼呼钻进他的衣袖。倒不是他刻意想出来受冻，单纯只是他低估了寒流。他望了一会儿灰白色的天空，跨上自行车沿着盘山路下山，雪花碍事地飞到他的睫毛上。

说是短期研修，但更多是生活体验，学校每年挑的人都带着点被支走的无奈感，谁也想不到今年利威尔会主动报名。那里还剩最后一所高中，也许再过几年就成了废校，这次研修持续到明年一月，教务对他说。

又是一个快要凋零的小城，在群山环绕里困顿和沉睡，每一位出生此地的年轻人都会长大离开，只剩腿脚不便或者眷恋故土的年长者还留在这里。也许等到最后一名留守的老人去世，这座小城就会被吞没，从此在地图上被抹去姓名。

但高速发展期留下的遗产让小城看起来还算整洁体面，街上鲜少行人，只有孤寂的车辆与百无聊赖的小卖店老板。他们看见利威尔骑车路过，会相当热情地跟他挥手，词尾语调上扬，是当地特有的可爱口音。

这景象不算陌生，利威尔就在这样的城市里长大，印象里繁华的卖场在他返乡时连影子都看不到，听熟人说这里曾经变成电影院，后来变成游戏中心，再后来开成了小城里唯一一家百元店，百元店是不会倒闭的，如果有一天连百元店都消失了，那小城应该也算是命数尽了。

别处的山崩海啸都与东京无关。东京永远有着旺盛强大的生命力，可以同两千万人一起见证第五个冰川纪到来。

过了半个小时，利威尔来到了学校。

“从东京来的小个头却相当帅气的老师”，学生对利威尔抱有对东京同等的好奇，在五光十色的想象里描绘他们繁华的未来。偶尔利威尔也会问他们，你们不想留在这里吗。不想，学生们忙不迭摇头，谁要留在这种没希望的地方。

“人生就是一场战斗。”

他想起艾伦的话。

从一无所有的绝望之地逃出，一路浴血奋战终于来到此处。

而你最终要前往哪里？

雪落下来，在很长一段时间都不会再回暖，等冬天真正来到的时候，说不定大雪封山，他连电车都赶不上。回一趟东京吧，取些御寒的衣服回来，他在蒙着薄雾的光线里纠结了整整一天，期待与胆怯在心头对半分割，如果突然打开那间小屋的门会不会收到艾伦惊喜的目光，又或者走到楼下才发现空无一人。

埃尔文没有给他打电话。

傍晚时候雪停了下来，因为温度不够低而全都融成了水洼，学生们放学，冰凉凉的水溅在制服和皮鞋上，人群中传出尖锐且热闹的抱怨。夕阳从厚厚的云层里探头，余晖也被雪洗掉了色，利威尔跟在学生身后，拿出手机，没留神一脚踩进水坑。

当初的告别极其匆忙，一直等到他拎着为数不多的行李来到车站时，艾伦才终于从愣神中缓过来，他一直跟到月台，然后在安全线上停下。

少年想说什么，像是那种会出现在九十年代的月九档的台词。利威尔害怕被任何一句砸中，脚步都加快了一点，走了一段距离，他在窗边坐下来，透过玻璃看见艾伦还站在原地，时不时被着急赶路的行人撞一下肩膀。

有关艾伦独自留守时的一切事宜应当是都交代好了的，利威尔在心里掰着手指头。他明确告诉艾伦这段时间可以住他的房子，出于当初收留他时许下的承诺，他也会继续从经济上支援艾伦的日常起居，在学校时他拜托韩吉帮忙照看，其他则交给埃尔文多费心思。全然不似他当年逃到东京时的义无反顾。

可翻过这个冬季艾伦就十六岁了，利威尔在这么大时已经犟得如沙漠里的千岁兰，火都烧不死他。艾伦也是一样，他不知道当初是什么样的理由让他在东京落难，但既然已经站稳一半脚跟，总不至于让人担心。

只是他的一厢情愿。

列车渐远，那双绿眼睛里闪的神色也消失在疾风里。

埃尔文在电话音快要切断的时候终于肯接起。

“你的小朋友没事，但你打扰了我的假期。”埃尔文连招呼都不想跟他打，开口就单刀直入。

“我不是来问这个的！”利威尔不耐烦地挥手，“周末我要回东京一趟。”

“你通知我是打算让我去车站接你吗？”

“我发现两个月不见你变得更混蛋了，”利威尔加重了语调，“麻烦你转告艾伦，别把我屋子弄乱了。”

“利威尔，”埃尔文口气也认真起来，“你可以自己告诉他。”

“我家里没有电话，他也没有手机。”利威尔不假思索地回答。

埃尔文在电话那头叹息一声。

“你和那孩子之间出什么事了吗？”他问。

“没有。”

然后利威尔等来一段冗长的沉默，对面像是想起了一些事情。

“当初你不愿意收留他，除了嫌麻烦之外，也是因为……”埃尔文斟酌许久，终于说出那个词，“是因为那件事情吗？”

利威尔不回答，埃尔文似乎也没期盼他的答案。

“我没有资格来插手你的事情，但与过去缠斗无济于事，”埃尔文说，“已经过了四年，我一直盼着你能够释怀。”

“我知道，”利威尔接下他的话头，“我知道无济于事……”

“你很好心，你是我认识的人里最善良的那个，”埃尔文继续说，完全无视了他的挣扎，“即使只是出于协助调查的需要，你也是唯一一个可能接下艾伦的人，谁都知道这种来路不明的流浪少年有多危险。但你收下了，而且事情在往很好的方向发展——我希望是我赌赢了。”

“没你想象得那么好。”利威尔苦笑说。

“那你有多久没有再回家乡去了？”埃尔文敏锐地找到了击破口。

从夏天开始，利威尔心想，看着刚落过雪的阴沉沉的天。

“在艾伦这回事上，我始终欠你一个人情，”埃尔文说，“所以无论你做什么我都会支持你，这件事我也会帮你转告你的小朋友。

“但是利威尔，你跟我们一样，你不是圣人。

“你也只是千千万万个会动感情的凡人中的一个而已。”

利威尔度过了相当漫长的一周，快要到周末的一个早晨他又被敲门声吵醒，这让他极其困扰——只有这一天他不用早起，但邮递员总是准点准时。

“又是给那一家的吗？”利威尔打开门，他跟邮递员见过几面，攀谈却是第一次。

“是啊，早上好，”邮递员向他扶扶帽子致意，“还是这一家。”

“但听说自从上一任主人生病去世后这间屋子就再没人来住过了。”

“也许寄信人都不知道，我们送的信，能有一半到真正的收信人那里就很好了。”邮递员笑笑，“对了，您就是那位从东京来的老师吧。”

利威尔点点头。小城对外来者总是极其敏感，现在连来去匆忙的邮递员也得知了消息。

“我女儿在您班上，”邮递员说，“‘从东京来了一位超级帅气的老师！’——这是她的原话，还以为只是小姑娘的夸大其词，真没想到。”

他爽朗地朝利威尔挥挥手：“还要麻烦老师了。”

利威尔目送他离开，又重新回到了屋子里。

没有来自朋友的紧急消息，说明艾伦现在应该平安无事，至少面上看起来是这样。但利威尔知道，像是只有他能看到卷起袖子后的淤青一样，艾伦对待他自己从来没有人类本能里的自保。

气温越来越低，思念在北方清冷的空气中沉淀，每一秒都在变得浓稠。他数着日子，在向南的列车上把街边的建筑物都记在心上，然后他踏上东京站的月台，又重新见到曲折通道里的人头攒动，利威尔扶着行李箱，在一片嘈杂中张望。

没有艾伦。

大概是埃尔文没有说明具体时间，他猜想，从缝隙里独自挤上了电车。东京也开始迈入秋天的尾声，大部分人都换上了更保暖的行头，相比之下利威尔的套头卫衣显得相当不合时宜。

电车比平时开得要磨蹭一些，利威尔检查了三遍手里的票，确认自己没有买到各站停车。他手揣进兜里，胸口像是钻进一只毛茸茸的小动物，在越靠近时就被挠得越是焦躁。利落的日光把城市切割成明暗两面，逐渐能从窗户的反光里看到家附近的河流，利威尔站起身，那只小动物快要将他的心脏一口吞掉。

公共电话依然只有钢筋骨架，但玻璃渣已经被全部清扫干净。两月不见，河堤上的草丛已经开始枯黄，樱花树的叶子簌簌向下掉，全部铺在河面上，在午后的风中漏出一点与东京不合的凄凉。

他拖着行李箱，刻意选了最崎岖不平的路面，轮子在地上不安地颠簸。天还没黑，他抬头看不到窗户里的灯光，但车库里一辆车也没有，利威尔心一沉，毛茸茸的小动物安分下来，并且一点一点缩成了一个老实的小毛球。

他尽可能在台阶上走出更重的步子，行李箱撞到铁门上，依然没有没听见任何回应。

利威尔打开门。

“我回来了。”

他朝一眼就望到头的一居室说话，只有穿堂风摇起来的风铃回应了他。屋里一切如常，连他的书都是离开时的排序，除了阳台上晾着的几件T恤与卫生间里的洗漱用品，艾伦像从来没在这间屋子里存在过一样。

利威尔去衣橱里翻出了最厚的冬衣，来自北方的寒气还萦绕在身上，他钻进庞大的棉袄里，在厚实的黑暗中坐了一会儿，血液终于流回四肢。

闲下来后他突然不知道该做些什么好，平时的周末他是怎么过的？利威尔双手抓住棉衣袖管，绞尽脑汁也只想起艾伦，从他教会艾伦自行车那个初夏日开始，他就这样被剥夺得心安理得。

而罪魁祸首直到向晚时分才终于到家。

“您回来了。”

艾伦说得平静，好像只是迎接短途旅行者的归家。他已经换上了崭新的风衣，衣角与袖管一齐在温顺的晚风里飘摇。

两个月里，艾伦是这间屋子里唯一的变化，他好像瘦了一些，原本就不够壮实的身体稍微一垮下来就尤让人心疼。利威尔没回他的话，站起来去检查冰箱，翻出了不少还没过期的食物。

“原本今天说好早一点下班，但有店员临时请假，”艾伦把包放下，前来帮他的忙，“店长说可以算我加班费。”

“看来你干得不错。”利威尔说。

“还行吧，再努力一段时间就好了。”艾伦说，因为离独立生活的目标越来越近而有掩饰不住的欣喜。

利威尔埋头清洗蔬菜。

“那边很冷吧，”艾伦没话找话，“天气预报说今年雪下得很早。”

“嗯。”利威尔应了一声。

“冰箱里应该还有寿喜锅的调料，”艾伦说，“这些都可以煮到里面去。”

“——那个风铃，”利威尔抬头，“差不多摘了吧，已经不是夏天了。”

艾伦看了他一眼。

“我知道了。”

“您是明天下午回去吗？”

他们还是做了寿喜锅，屋里氤氲着暖黄色的热气，温馨到有些让人无所适从。艾伦伸出筷子在其中粗略挑拣，然后毫不在意地把西芹和白菜一起吃了下去。

“明天下午早些时候，再晚了赶不上最后一班列车，”利威尔说，“那里电车一个小时一班，七点就终电了。”

“听起来和我家那里一样。”艾伦说。

“到处都是山……我住在村落里，每天要骑半个小时的车到镇上去上班。”

“我知道。”

利威尔停下筷子。

“你知道？”

“……果然您没有看啊。”艾伦撇下嘴角，笑得戏谑，“没有什么，去这么偏远的地方，真是辛苦您了。”

“两个月不见，变得这么会说话了吗？”利威尔调笑他，艾伦没什么心思去回应，于是只好尴尬地重新回到吃饭的正题上。

过了一会儿，艾伦又重新起了话头。

“有什么有意思的事吗？”他问。

“和这边差不多，倒是那些学生跟你很像。”

艾伦睁大眼睛。

“是吗？”

“都对东京抱有某种无法理喻的期待。”利威尔说，“没人想留下来，现在学校里只剩下一百多个学生，也许再等几年就会废校了。”

他想起了海边那座学校的废墟。

“不过出了东京，这样的学校到处都是……所以也不算什么有意思的事。”利威尔又补充说道，“倒是你的国语成绩，我听韩吉说了。”

“到期末我会考及格的！”艾伦赶忙说，“因为换了新老师……”

他慌乱起来的模样跟此前别无二致，稍微缓解了屋里僵直的氛围，一些有的没的的东西终于可以摆上饭桌，两个月的空档期没有对艾伦跟他们的关系造成任何影响，甚至艾伦在他不知道的地方长得成熟懂事，利威尔不太清楚自己对此应该放松还是遗憾。

但无论如何，艾伦还没有离开。利威尔明白这不够公平，但再给他一点时间。

再给他一点时间，他躺在艾伦身边，感受黑夜里那个少年像暖炉一样的温度。他想再等一会儿就好，等过了这个冬天，等艾伦到了十六岁。

如果艾伦愿意留到那时候，一切都会好起来。

他们在重逢和告别中不断轮回，利威尔站在月台上，看艾伦眼底睡着从他们见面起就不断累积的欲言又止。

“您下次回来的时候，东京也应该下雪了吧。”艾伦把行李箱递给他。

“也许吧，我不知道。”利威尔说，“来回一趟不是件容易的事。”

他想到从出租屋一直到车站的距离，还有像迷宫一样换乘路线，在关系原本就摇摇欲坠的当口，哪怕只是空间上的距离也会变成巨大的消磨。

“圣诞节您会回来吗？”

“啊？”

“圣诞节是您的生日，您会回来吗？”

“跟生日有什么关系？”利威尔反问他，“我三十岁了，没人想要三十岁的生日聚会。”

“可是我想。”

艾伦抓住了箱子一角。

“您还是不肯给我回话，”他说，“如果您喜欢的人会为您做这些事情，我也想这样。”

“你在说什么？”

站台上响起了列车即将出发的提示音，艾伦神色纠结半秒，鼓起勇气开口。

“您的书柜上放着很多车票，都是前往同一个地方的。”他说，“我猜那里一定有对您很重要的人，我想等您的确切回答，可您从来没有回过我的消息。”

“我从来没有收到过你的消息，我不知道你在说什么，”利威尔说，“但是偷窥人秘密不是个好习惯，你没有资格对我的过去说什么。”

“我知道……”

“你不知道，艾伦，”利威尔强硬地截了他的话，“你太自以为是了，包括你拙劣的模仿和愚蠢的好奇心，永远不要去过问别人的往事，是不是没有人教过你这一点？”

“没有。”艾伦倔强地摇头，“我不擅长放弃，但如果一直这样下去，我害怕——”

“害怕总有一天你会厌烦，”利威尔接上他的话，“这就是你的喜欢，艾伦，你年纪还小，厌烦对你来说再正常不过。”

从回到东京那一刻他就一直想这么说，艾伦的表情让他恼火，他想自己两个月的离开甚至都不值得艾伦前来车站接一接，而当他发现自己在这么想的时候他便开始转头对自己生气。

“可是我不一样，”他抑制住说话的音量，“我没有你那么多可以浪费的时间。抱歉，我得走了。”

然后他扯过箱子，转身太过用力以致空气都在尖叫。艾伦被他的力道带得向前一冲，本能地要去抓他肩膀，可利威尔走太快了，少年就这么摔在地上，在利威尔脚踏进列车的瞬间听到了膝盖撞在地上的闷响。

利威尔没有回头。活该，他恶狠狠地想。


	6. 喜欢的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果你有喜欢的人，那就奔跑着去见他吧。

利威尔已经快四年没有梦见过死亡。

说来奇怪，他是站在旋涡最中心的当事者，等到丧失期过去，那个人却跟完美的伤疤一样痊愈得干干净净。在黑夜里他未曾受过折磨，反倒是清醒时候容易被烦恼找到跟前，利威尔想到这里总是笑，他想人温柔是温柔到底的，连死了都这样宽宏大量。

梦里那人背靠着落地窗，全身都沉在落日的光辉里，比平时还要好看许多。他扭头看了一会儿夕阳，等到殷红的天空融化成蓝紫色，他才转回来，抱着双臂认真地跟利威尔讲话。

“利威尔，我们重新换个房子吧。”那人说。

“这里不好吗？”利威尔趴在茶几上写他的教案。

“找一个离海近一点的屋子，”那个人走过来，在他身边蹲下，抱住他的动作比呼吸还惯常，“而且我们已经在这里住了很久了。”

他埋进利威尔的颈子，松松软软的发丝挠到利威尔发笑。

“放手，我要工作。”

“晚饭吃咖喱乌冬好不好？”

“不好，碳水化合物太多了，你不能因为夏天过去就对自己的身材管理放松警惕。”

那个人赌气地放开了利威尔。

“有什么关系，你看过我最好看的样子了。”他说。

利威尔把笔放下，转过身来看他。

“你就之后不怕我变心？”

那人粲然一笑：“不怕。”

电视台新换了天气预报士，声音比上一任清灵脆生，以致大浪预警在他那里都被念成秋日俳句。

——受温带低气压影响，周日下午起，全国范围内将出现强风，北陆、东北地区迎来强降水天气，沿海地区需注意风浪。

“这场雨之后应该就会开始降温了。”那人说，“利威尔，我们明天再去一次海边吧。”

后来利威尔想起这事，他总觉得该有什么预兆，例如天气预警。可当天上午他们去了海边，依然看到晴空万里，温带低气压比他们预想的来得要迟，刚刚入秋的海风掀起波澜，撞在礁石上翻出壮丽的雪花。那人拖着利威尔来到海堤上，看乌云滚滚从天尽头朝他们扑来，面上痴迷如头回来海边。

“喂，”利威尔喊道，“雨快来了，我们走吧。”

他抓紧了那人的手，想把他拉下海堤。可那人脚底下生了根，在毁灭的当头岿然不动。

“这样就很好，和十年前一样，大海跟你都没有变，”那人说，“不管以后发生什么事，你一定不要成为令人讨厌的大人。”

没有预兆，大地永远是在一瞬间崩裂的，在无人知晓的黑暗里积累了亿万年的动量，却直到发生的前一秒都悄无声息。

他松开了利威尔的手。

“很高兴认识你，利威尔。”

他朝天际线奔去，嵌进阳光里的每一道线条都优美至极。然后他坠落下去，充满着渴求与喜悦地坠落下去，浪头卷上他的四肢，大海迎接故人一般与他拥抱。

轰隆——

利威尔猛地坐起，手心和额头全是冷汗。

情绪和思考都归位得很缓慢，等有了知觉，他脑子里冒出来的第一个想法竟然是哪里去找一个时空机器，再倒回去一分钟就好，然后他才记起已经过了四年，悲伤都淡成沏过三回苦茶。

月光落在雪上，照亮一半的小屋。利威尔裹着被子，等身体完全回温，偏偏头透过窗户看到门口堆了个小小的白色山包。

是雪从屋檐滑落的声音，利威尔舒了一口气。他重新躺回去，毫无意外地失眠了，被炉发出温暖的呲呲响，瞳孔上的影像逐渐模糊又锐利，等再能看清时，艾伦降临到这一片荒芜里。

他的笑容与窗外月光一样透彻，在雪霁的夜空中照亮一条前路。他就站在路口处，不打算前行，却也没有后退的意向。

他等待着，仿佛已经等待了几千几万年，等待了无数次以悲剧收场的轮回，终于等到与利威尔相见这一天。因为等得太久，草木飞石都成了粉末，只有他手里还攥了一份固执又绵长的心意，火焰燃烧着，直至烧穿一道时光壁垒。

北方被困于风雪快两个月之久，利威尔从旧梦里醒来，心想艾伦腿上的伤不知道好了没有。

但他是舍不得去问的，还是埃尔文打电话给他，你的小朋友怎么摔这么严重。

“你说什么？”利威尔刚刚下课回到办公室，手里还捧着学生试卷，只好用肩膀夹住手机，一接起来就被埃尔文劈头盖脸一顿问。

“你回去之后那天下午我去看他——你知道艾伦，也不吭气，不爱跟人说，我去的时候正好在楼梯口遇上他，，那模样看着真可怜。”埃尔文说，“好像是摔下去的时候磕到了什么别的东西。”

利威尔接话很快：“我告诉过他急救箱在哪里。”

“不是急救箱的事，”埃尔文说，“我带他去了医院。”

利威尔心里咯噔一声。

埃尔文叹气。

“你下次打算什么时候回来？”

“我不知道，”利威尔看着窗外下的大雪，“也许等雪停了。这里的电车总是突然停运，周末不一定能回去。”

电话那头传来转椅声，啪，埃尔文放下了笔。

“你已经陪那孩子很长时间了，”埃尔文说，“你有想过以后吗？”

“他刚来时想过。”

“明年他就十六岁了，从法律层面上来讲，已经到可以结婚的年纪。”埃尔文说，“说来不好听，但如果你打算让他走人，我随时可以帮你。”

“你的调查出结果了吗？”利威尔问他。

埃尔文想了一会儿。

“算是有结果了，”他说，“我们费了点力气，找到了艾伦真正的领养人——没什么案底，但也不是干净人物，你不知道那人晓得我们是为艾伦来的时候有多可怕，幸亏他不在东京。”

他很郑重其事地清了清嗓子：“艾伦这份责任是我硬推给你的，如果他会给你带来麻烦，我必须解决清楚才行。”

利威尔轻笑。

“我都快忘掉你还欠我这回事了，”他说，“艾伦那家伙留不住的，不用我来赶。”

他这几个字就被埃尔文揪住了尾巴，利威尔从话筒另一端听出了恍然大悟的调调。

“你到现在还是没能从十五岁毕业，是不是？”他问利威尔。

“大概？”利威尔说，“真是让人失望的三十岁。”

因为大雪，十二月的煤气和水电费账单都到的比往常晚。利威尔周五下课后回家，才久违遇上风尘仆仆的邮递员，正对着破旧的信箱犯愁。

“又来了？”利威尔拍掉肩头的雪，站在门口和他打招呼。

“是啊，”邮递员皱着眉头，“寄给这屋子的信又来了，但现在信箱已经全满了。”

“寄了这么多吗？”利威尔感到好奇，反手把门带过来。

往往邮递员会在周四的清晨带来一封，偶尔是两三封，等开始下雪之后，信件就开始累计。对于一个很久没收到任何账单、广告宣传单和报刊的信箱来说，也确实已经超过负担。

“没有地址，也不知道往哪里退信才好，”邮递员反复打量那封信，“我很早就在想，这些不会是恶意的匿名信吧。”

“谁和已经去世了的屋主有过节？”

“您说的也是。”

邮递员小心翼翼地把信翻转过来，隔了一段距离展示给利威尔看。

“东京来的邮戳，说不定您认识这个地方。”

雪光刺眼，利威尔眯起眼睛。

他愣住了。

“大叔，”他说，“那是我的。”

邮递员满脸问号。

“……老师？”他又把信封收回来看了一眼，再瞧瞧门牌号，“这上面分明写着的就是1-827。”

利威尔走过去，看那信封单薄一层，一摸下去没有任何惊喜。但信封上的字迹他是认得的，他曾花了一个夏天看字迹主人用错误的姿势拿笔，大拇指指甲嵌进食指第二指节，死命地掐着肉，掐出了厚厚的茧。利威尔看他的答案，问你这里为什么写了两个8。

“那不是8，”少年说，“是9。”

“这是927，”利威尔说，“您看。”

那字就跟少年的心一样不爱守规矩，硬要跟笔顺反着扒拉出歪歪扭扭的数字，圆不肯收拢，竖偏要拐弯，张扬得跟要逆转宇宙的因果律。

邮递员顺着他手指比划的方向仔细研看，随即赶紧把信塞回他手里，语气充满歉意。

“哎呀，真是太对不住老师了！”他扶着帽子深深鞠一躬，“……万一错过什么重要消息，真是，我该怎么做才……”

“没有关系。”

利威尔手指来回折着信封一角，把坚硬的纸壳折出了深刻的纹路。他安慰了惊慌失措的邮递员，信箱打不开没有关系，他会试着联系这间屋子的主人亲属，哪怕找派出所也好，这不怪您。

“说到底是寄信人的错，”利威尔最后说，“不留个联系地址，也没有写明收信人——要是真的重要，也不该这么潦草。”

邮递员还是满怀着歉疚离开了，走出两步，又倒回来，不放心似的跟他说还是要小心匿名信。

“没关系，是认识的人，”利威尔说，“谢谢您。”

他捏着那封信回到屋里，背靠着门，在没开暖气的冬日黄昏里站到手脚冰凉。

艾伦不会那么听话地独自待四个月而没有任何动作，他早就知道，但当他逃到这样的深山里，把所有可能的现代通讯工具都掐断，艾伦还是会追过来时，利威尔还是觉得恐惧。

他想起在箱根的那天晚上，艾伦踏了一路的星光来到他面前。

“您很好找，往谁也不会去的地方去，您就在那里。”

他没有马上打开那封信，故事起源还藏在那个破旧的信箱里，他在夜里辗转几回。雪在后半夜停下，从枯枝头落下时发出细小声响，利威尔睁开眼睛。

他披上大衣走进凄凉的深夜里，手中藏了一根从衣架上卸走的铁丝。溜门撬锁这玩意是他跟肯尼学的，真正用上倒是第一次。肯尼离开得早，后来他又遇上那人，没能留下多少做坏事的余地，这还让利威尔背地里觉得很是遗憾。

皮箱本就不稳，门一打开信封呼啦呼啦地往下掉，利威尔赶紧弯腰去救，但大半还是被雪沾湿。

他抱着一大堆冰冷的信件站在放晴的夜空一角，路灯窄窄地洒在他身上。信有些厚有些薄，还有些摸起来根本不像纸张，层层叠叠在他怀里压实了重量，体温融化了上头的雪花，冰水沁进他的胸口。

雪把世界淹没，只剩下他一人，他的每一根神经都被心脏牵着跳动。

利威尔先生

敬启

利威尔在屋里点了暖炉，借出一点火光看信上的字迹。少年人笔画古怪且粗莽，与万物的运行都背道而驰，但每一笔都倾注了力气，应当是写废了许多张纸，才终于完满一回。

夏天快要结束了，晚上睡觉时能听见蝉鸣，比往常更加激烈，好像它们也知道不剩多少时间。学校的花坛里向日葵还开着，但连下了几日的雨，或许下个星期再去学校时，花瓣就会全部掉进泥里。

我知道您看过这些，但我还是想告诉您。

您的地址是我从教务那里翻来的，听说学校将您的住处安排在了更小的村落里。想来想去，也许不往信封上留联系地址和您的姓名为好，能够省去更多惹人注目而导致的麻烦，也许还有更好的解决方式，比如在您回来之前都不再与您联系。

可还是不要了，翻进教务的窗户是一件风险极大的事情，我不能让此前所有的牺牲都成白费。

当初被脏兮兮的流浪少年讹上，您却收留他，教他打架，教他骑自行车和生活，我常在想，要是那一天我没有遇上您，或许就在东京的哪个角落无人知晓地死掉，十年之后再从失踪人员的名单里划去，然后彻底被宣告死亡。

我一直在为您带来麻烦，我想等有朝一日我做好心理准备，会跟您完完整整地道歉，如果可以，我也会将这条您救回来的性命还给您。

——可现在还不行，还有一些事情要做。

您放在冰箱里的秋葵快要到赏味期限，我照着您的样子把它煮进了味增汤里。不怎么好喝，我还没有学会您的菜谱。

也许还需要继续麻烦您一些日子。

敬具

艾伦·耶格尔

第一封信是讲规矩的，艾伦老老实实地学用寄语，学老套的开头和结尾，做派陈腐到可以去昭和初期装个不知上进的书生。唯一不老实的是信的内容，哪有写情书时提自己翻窗户的——如果这还算是情书的话，利威尔想。

他接着拆开第二封。

利威尔先生

敬启

刚刚过去了一场台风，应该是今年的最后一场了。放晴之后天空看起来是不一样的颜色，秋天到了，湿掉的梧桐叶子卷进车轮里，我好像一不小心又把车库弄脏了。

我不怎么喜欢自行车，它会让我想起一些不是很好的过去——也许我能找到合适的时机告诉您，当这些不怎么好的过去讲出来像是回忆往事而不是诉苦的时候——但您教会了我这回事，于是它也就变得好了一些。

能够遇见您依然是我目前为止的人生里发生过的最好的事情，我想接下来可能也不会发生这样的好事了。

您一定又会说因为年纪太小。

但要是明天小行星撞地球，那我就是已经过了百分之百的人生呀。

敬具

艾伦·耶格尔

“小行星撞地球。”

利威尔翻开了手机，这封信落在快三个月前，他记得那一场台风从九州绕去东京，原本以为夏天会这样平安无事地告别，最后却成一场几十年难遇的灾祸。

他想小少年一个人呆在那间小小的屋子里，听见台风吹得风铃叮铃作响，也是难免会联想到世界末日。

毕竟，他刚来东京的那个初秋，也是这么想过的。

他拆开第三封。

利威尔先生

敬启

天气预报说北陆地区下雪了，希望您一切都好。入秋之后东京晴了许多天，让说这时候的青山二丁目比哪里都好看。我和他们去了，天空很窄，白云在里面游得促狭，再过一段时间，银杏大道就会挤满了游客。等到那个时候，不知道能不能和您一起看看。

但他们都没有见过长野的山，秋天到了，满山都是红叶，天空广大，白云悠悠，一日一日秋色深重，一日一日灯火绵延。

我想起它们时也会想起您，想着有朝一日能与您共同前去。我去那里所有的好印象都停留在十岁之前，但如果是您应该能把这风景变得更讨人喜欢一些。

您走的时候没有带很多厚衣服，也许您会回来一趟。如果您决定了日期，也请您告诉我。

我还是没有学会您的食谱，但我最近开始能吃得下西芹了。天气越来越冷，等您回来，我们可以做寿喜锅。

我很想念您。

敬具

艾伦·耶格尔

他最后一句涂了写写了又涂，差点把信签纸擦出个洞来。爱与喜欢势不可挡，快要破掉的草稿摆在利威尔面前，一并成了示威。

“这样国语还考了不及格。”

利威尔看看四周。

寄来的书信不多，大部分拆开来是照片或者其他奇奇怪怪的小物件。他一张一张翻看，全都是他这四年里见过的东京，而艾伦重新将这个城市看了一遍。花火大会结束后的明治外苑，晚上九点的彩虹桥，昏黄色的空教室与最后一次盛放的向日葵，艾伦把一整个秋天都寄给了他。

再往后翻是那次箱根旅行的纪念合影，直到开学很久才终于发到他们手上。艾伦站得离利威尔很远，摆着和身边人一模一样的标准笑容。然后是十一月的运动会，学生们在相机跟前挤成一团，争相向在远处的利威尔老师炫耀他们的战果。

风穿过艾伦的衣袖，他生来偏棕色的头发被阳光晒出褪了色的金黄，看上去是秋天最后的晴好天。

那一天利威尔的学校因为风雪暂停了运动会。

利威尔把照片收好，手扫过纸堆，想去开剩下的信时又摸到了另一个薄片方块，他捡来撕开，一张唱片掉了出来。

南天群星。

——夏天，当然是南天群星啊。

他拆开下一封信，笔迹全被水浸开。利威尔没法，只能靠火光坐近了一点，努力去认已经融化了的墨迹，暖炉飘出的火星危险地在手边飘摇。

利威尔先生

敬启

黑夜越来越长。我不知道现在几点，只听得见雨声，东京下了多久的雨？也许从上一次我给您寄信起就再也没有放晴。我没有经过这样的天气，希望韩吉不会责怪我明天的旷课。

风铃一直在响，我从没觉得它这么吵过。我知道是我忘记关窗户的原因，但现在它听起来像是故意不让我睡着。它怕我就这样睡死在您的屋子里。

但我不会，是它多心。我从那样远的地方赶来，不是为了在您离开时候死掉的。

我喜欢您，很喜欢很喜欢的那种。您逃去我找不到的地方也好，您拖着不肯给回复、几个月也不露一次面也好，我还是很喜欢您。

这话听上去太像抱怨，但要是您问我，我自己也说不好，大概就跟这世界上所有喜欢上另一个人的人一样，却又不一样，我想我应该已经等了您好几个世纪，从我第一眼见到您开始。

听起来很滑稽吧，您会嘲笑我吗？

外面的雨没有停，但我得现在就把它扔到邮筒里。我知道等天亮之后我会后悔，像是在箱根那天我也害怕过。

人生还长，可即使长过百岁，我也不会再遇上第二个把我从街上捡回来的利威尔了。

敬具

艾伦·耶格尔

那一年少年刚刚出生，南天群星已经发行了他们最伟大的一张单曲。利威尔遇上十五岁的那个人，憋着嗓子学桑田佳佑，利威尔说别朝着大海唱这首歌，万一被大海听了去。

哪又有什么相干？那个人转过头问，我遇上了你，其他谁爱听谁听。

相遇与别离早在故事的开头就编排完毕，神明从不管前路，你一路成长，学会委曲求全，学会温良恭顺，折了翅膀拔了羽毛，以为是吸取教训，到头来却只是迎来一个写好的结局。

利威尔想那人能通透成这样，不知道是不是曾在轮回里提前走过一遭。

他拆开最后一封信。

他看见大海的影像，熟悉得如昨日重现，从海堤望过去，世界自由而广阔，连冬天也不会让它变得寂寞。

再翻过来，是艾伦的字迹。

“我喜欢你，抱歉。”

「好きになってごめんなさい」

方才盘旋在他手边的火星乘着风飘到了烘干的信上，趁人不注意时偷偷酝酿一场恶作剧。利威尔被火光惊醒，冲去厨房打来冷水，连暖炉一起浇熄。

小少年命途多舛的心意最终还是被烧成灰烬，利威尔站在一小堆黑乎乎的狼藉里，突然笑了起来。

咳嗽与喜欢无法掩饰，熵增与心动不可挽回。

他喜欢上艾伦·耶格尔这回事，再令人失望再难以启齿，天打雷劈十恶不赦，却也是刻刀凿进岩壁里，老天爷来也没法抵赖的。

艾伦的最后一封信在圣诞节的早上到来，那时利威尔正在屋里收拾行李。窗外狂风呼啸，声音太响，以致他让邮递员敲了十分钟的门。

“太好了，听女儿说您这周五调了课，还以为要赶不上了，”邮递员慌慌张张地翻着包，递给他包裹的时候往屋里瞧了一眼，“您的研修要结束了吗？”

利威尔向他道谢：“还有一个月，这次只是临时回去一下。”

“今天圣诞节，是去见很重要的人吗？”邮递员笑着问他。

利威尔握住手中那个小小的方形包裹，包装上依然留着熟悉的笔迹。

“……也许，”他说，“是的。”

风把站台的指示牌吹得晃晃悠悠，利威尔紧抓住行李箱，防止自己也被卷进风雪里。那个小包裹放在棉服口袋里，他时时去检查，尖锐的边角把手指割得生疼。

他隐约猜得到是什么东西，却还是不敢打开。艾伦上次留下的最后日期是他回东京后的下一周，至此他再也没能收到艾伦的任何消息。

他曾跟韩吉联系，旁敲侧击想知道艾伦在学校的动向，唯一得到的答案是艾伦在这段时间里把兼职的次数从一周三次变到了五次。艾伦在紧锣密鼓筹备着一个未来，利威尔离开之后也能活得很好的未来，哪怕他写来的字字句句都坚实笃定，利威尔仍然没有办法去接受这个可能性。

“圣诞节您会回来吗？”

人人都有私心，筹码握得越多那个越是占尽便宜。他想他从来没给过艾伦回音，倘若这次兑现了，是不是就能够依仗着艾伦的心意将他留下。

他想给在东京的两位朋友打电话，今天是他三十岁的生日，他在凌晨就接到了他们的生日祝福，但今天也是圣诞节，他的朋友大概率会参加这场被商家裹挟的狂欢。说到底，风雪中的偏远车站与可能永远不会实现的重逢，都只是利威尔自己的事。

列车进站的音乐是山下达郎，时光在失色的天地里倒流了几十年。

他是时光里唯一的旅客。

利威尔先生

敬启

东京终于下了初雪，明天起床时温度大概会更低。千代田挂起了银色的霓虹灯，比雪花还要亮，我以前只在电视上见过。阿尔敏告诉我如果从东京塔上向下望，还能看到第二个东京塔，我原说什么时候一起去看看，让嘲笑我，说东京塔应该要跟女朋友一起去。

天气预报说您那边风雪天还会持续，希望您一切还好。

您没有给我回信，所以我再向您道一次对不起。我撞到了您的书柜，发现了您的车票和其他的一些事情。我去了您的城市，城市很小，谁都在跟我这个陌生人讲四年前。

大概是没有希望了吧，我想。

可我不是很擅长放弃，在您说出拒绝之前，我还是会继续战斗下去。我知道我赢不了您的那个人，但不试一试又怎么知道结果。

另外，我前不久拜托兼职地方店长的一件事有了着落，原本想等您回来再和您商量。可那是处不错的出租屋，朝向和价格都刚好合适，离学校也很近。等到一月可能就没有这样好的机会了，店长说，所以我必须把这件事提前。

谢谢您这几个月的照顾，如果没有遇上您，我也没有办法走到这一步。像我之前说的，所有我需要偿还您的我都会想办法偿还，如果有必要，等到合适的时候，您救回来的这条性命也可以还给您。

但这个风铃是送给您的。我知道您不喜欢它，您收到之后也可以扔掉它。

敬具

艾伦·耶格尔

傍晚的东京站里无间断循环着Jingle Belle，圣诞老人站在圣诞树下，头顶是洋洋洒洒的白雪、会发光的小星星与色彩缤纷的小火车。这一刻每个人的容貌都清晰起来，被空气里漂浮着的浪漫感染，眼睛里都闪着纯粹的欢欣。

利威尔捧着那只风铃，信笺已经被艾伦换掉，重新往上写了一首和歌。

冬隐春临手折矣，千回为限犹恋君。

那棵榕树在枯寂的城市挺立，焕发着与春日别无二致的生机。

艾伦曾出现在唯一的光束里。

人年少时候总会跑着去见喜欢的人，但利威尔是成熟的大人，所以他拦下了出租车。

====

“……你不打算解释一下？”

关于怎样找到艾伦，利威尔在来的路上已经设想过几百种可能性，包括他跑去艾伦兼职的地方找店长要地址。唯一没料到的是信里说得斩钉截铁，最后的答案还是家门口。少年背靠着铁门，只穿薄薄一层长袖衬衣，在东京的雪夜里缩成很小一团，冻到嘴唇发紫。

利威尔还是被吓住了，他蹲下身，拍拍艾伦的脸颊，摸到他皮肤滚烫。艾伦睁开眼睛，看到是他后费力地笑了笑，已经说不出话来。利威尔一只手搂住少年的腰身，另一只手打开门，把艾伦抱了进来。

少年的手长久地暴露在冰冷的空气里，手指全部向掌心蜷曲，怎么都伸不开。利威尔塞了一杯热水到他手心，又脱掉手套，一点一点揉开他的手指，过了一会儿，他僵硬的手指像融雪一样化开，落进利威尔的手心里。利威尔顺势握住了他。

艾伦垂下头看着那只手。

“今天你没有去上课，”利威尔说，“我回来看见你像条流浪狗一样缩在家门口，你打算不给任何解释？”

艾伦就手中的热水抿了一口，喝得很慢，却还是被呛住。利威尔赶紧稳住他手中的水杯，抚着他的背帮他顺气，屋里的暖气已经开到最大，艾伦依然在发抖，利威尔又翻出毯子，披在艾伦肩头。

等他能开口说话时，听起来跟一个月前几乎是两个人，倒是更像利威尔第一次遇到艾伦的时候。

“这场感冒已经很久了，今天好像更严重一些，”艾伦说，声音沙哑，“但我怕您今天什么时候回来，所以找韩吉老师请了假，结果去便利店的时候忘记带钥匙……上次我没能在家里等您，让您生气了吧。”

利威尔眼睛一酸。

“艾伦，”他一字一顿，“我为什么总是见不到你好好的模样呢？”

“您说什么？”

“每次都是，我见到你的时候总是遍体鳞伤，翻玻璃摔的，倒地上摔的，感冒、贫血、大冷天自己把自己关在门外，你好像一点都不怕疼一样。”

他尽力压住情绪，怕自己说到一半就决堤。这些很早之前就想说却始终缺少立场说的话，终于还是一个故事换一个故事，一颗心换一颗心，在少年坦诚炙热的喜欢下现了原形。

艾伦定定地看着他。

“……您担心吗？”

他小心地问。

利威尔点头，又怕点头还不够，于是扣紧艾伦的手指。他看见那双绿眼睛里的慌张变成错愕，错愕凝成委屈，委屈融成眼泪，大滴大滴落到他的手上。他想帮他擦掉，却又被艾伦抢先。

“……”

少年的话哽咽着成了细小的嘟囔，利威尔听不清楚，坐近了一些，温温热热的气息落进他的耳朵里，好不容易辨别出了几个字。

“我好像又输了。”他听见少年说。

“嗯？”

“那个人，”艾伦用力抹了眼睛，“那个人的话不会做这么丢脸的事情，我猜。”

利威尔笑了一声，这才伸手去撩他已经湿得黏在脸上的头发，帮他卡在耳朵背后，小少年五官完完整整露出来，像是才从冬雪的埋藏下生长出的新芽。

“他啊——”

你该拿什么去苛责一位十五岁少年呢，他们勇敢而狂妄，坚定又疯狂，光着脚就敢往碎石堆里踩，自然也会把人一生里大半的狼狈承受了去。

“他啊，比你还不肯讲道理，”利威尔说，“虽然不像你这样年纪轻轻孤身从长野逃到东京，但在那个年代就敢当着半个班的面跟另一个男生表白——不过被拒绝就是了。你要跟他比丢脸，才是一辈子也比不过。”

他扶住艾伦肩膀。

“你永远也比不过他，艾伦，过去是不可战胜的。”利威尔看着他的眼睛，“如果我活过的这三十年能够给你一些什么有用的建议，大概也就只有这一句话。

“即使赢不了也没有关系，你不用去和他战斗。

“这样就好了。”他抱住艾伦的背，听到少年趴在他肩膀上轻轻吸气，“你以你的样子活下去，这样就很好。”

无论早晚，十五岁的毕业典礼总会降临到每个人的生命。利威尔站在三十岁的路口，被面前的小少年连拉带拽，终于找到迷宫的起点。他将这话说给艾伦，说给那个人，也说给十五岁、二十岁、二十五岁、每一个过去的自己，花开千次，月满千回，凡人与命运的死循环做无休止的缠斗，有求而不得，有始乱终弃。

却都不会是就此止步的理由。

这故事再重新开始千遍万遍，凡人如你我，仍会坠入爱河。

“您收到我的信了。”艾伦哭完，终于想起正经事，红肿着眼睛找利威尔确认。利威尔点头，啊，收到了，我很喜欢仓本聪，不过以后还是别玩这一套了。

“为什么？”艾伦问。

“信纸太容易着火了，”利威尔一本正经地说，“我住的是木制屋子。”

艾伦脑子转得很快：“您把信烧掉了？？？”

“——我说了，一个意外。”

小少年委委屈屈地缩了下去。

“你想说我过分吗？”利威尔问，“我觉得你现在更过分。”

他话说的意有所指，充满挑衅地看了一眼他们紧挨着的下半身，艾伦听懂了，耳朵红成圣诞树最顶上的苹果。利威尔从未就这回事上在那人那里讨来过便宜，但当下面对这个起了绮念还不知所措的小少年，利威尔觉得自己心头那点没灭的坏心思又蠢动了起来。

他再靠近，毫不退缩地去迎接这份年轻气盛。

“顶到了。”他用气声说。

艾伦吓得一个激灵，跳起来就要往卫生间里跑，被利威尔拽住了手腕。

“你十五岁了，”他笑着问，“这些你不知道？”

艾伦僵在那里，连手都是红的。

“我……”他结结巴巴，顺着利威尔的力气坐了回来，“我不知道，该怎么……”

“没关系。”利威尔单手撑上艾伦的膝盖，隔着裤管一块凸起的新肉，应该是刚刚褪掉结痂的伤疤。这疤痕大概要跟他一辈子了，利威尔想。

另一只手压在艾伦嘴唇上，做了个噤声的手势。

“我教你。”


	7. 怀念

教是要教的，还要从头教起，从拥抱的姿势到亲吻时候的呼吸。面前这副身体有未褪完全的纤瘦，充满青春期独有的不确定性，并因为初尝情事而诚实地颤抖。

利威尔稍微用力地抱住了艾伦，自肩头到脊椎轻轻抚摸。少年在冰天雪地里被冻了太久，连温暖都要花时间去适应。放松，利威尔趴在艾伦耳边说，直至他力道松懈，试探着贴近上身，然后才安心靠上利威尔的手臂。

耳朵触碰到的脸颊滚烫，利威尔抚起艾伦前发，眼睑抵着他的额头。

“明明感冒成这样，下头倒是很有精神，”他笑，半分调侃半分情真，“年轻人。”

艾伦红着脸，嘟嘟囔囔想要反驳。但利威尔是知道的，信里写再多的鱼虫草木花鸟风月，真正到了跟前，舌头就会不听使唤，于是在他急着想说辞的当儿，利威尔亲上去，从额头，到眼皮，到鼻梁，最后来到他的唇边，把少年人的逞强全都堵在萌芽期。

艾伦是一纸空白的答卷，连接吻时候应该张开嘴巴这样的事都不知道，啃咬如同小狗胡闹，想要证明自己的心情急迫，亲昵却全然不得要领。利威尔推开他，看他被戳穿后浑身的窘迫，那样子可爱到让人心生怜悯。

“嘘，”利威尔强制阻止他第二次的尝试，“我说了，我来教你。”

他扶正艾伦肩膀，偏头亲上去，舌头顶开他的牙关，扫入他的口腔里。艾伦眼睛睁得很大，唇舌交缠的时候发出一声呜咽。

你在害怕吗？

利威尔记起自己的十五岁，而他只能将少年抱得更紧，试图作为年长一方去分担他的畏惧。

可艾伦聪敏勇敢，很快便从茫然里反应过来。他单手勾住利威尔脖子，吮吸的动作像某种汲取植物汁液的昆虫，贪婪无度，势必要于败局中扳回一城。

“你这样可不会受欢迎。”

大概过了一个世纪那么长艾伦才放开他，呼吸粗重，光是亲吻就消耗了太多力气。利威尔刮他鼻梁，你这样做不会受欢迎，只晓得使蛮力，还离这么近睁眼睛。

“这么近看谁都不好看。”他指出时义正言辞，手得空拧开艾伦衬衫的第一颗纽扣。

艾伦话说出来又咽回去，憋了半天，犹犹豫豫地开口：

“那我……还好吗？”

利威尔差点把自己呛住。

“嗯，”他咳嗽两声，还是摸了摸艾伦脑袋，“不算差，但还是记着以后别睁眼睛。”

艾伦不听，眼里藏了万语千言，又毫无保留地全数落进利威尔的眼睛里。

“可您很好看，”他言语坑坑洼洼，心意却真真切切，“是我见过最好看的人。”

“所以你见色起意。”

见不见色不知道，起意是真的，艾伦身上的毯子已经滑了下去，乱七八糟地横在地上，裤子里的玩意被挑逗得又硬又热。他的脚趾急躁地扭动，放在利威尔腰上的手收紧，利威尔也顺势坐上他的腿。勃起的性器抵住利威尔的股沟，艾伦的手开始不老实，从屁股摸到前面，然后被利威尔一把打掉。

“别乱动。”利威尔又一次警告他。

他不肯把先机让出去，抢在之前就解开了艾伦的裤子。少年已经成长到需要用皮带束缚腰身的年纪，扣带撞击时的金属音也成了他性感的一部分，利威尔怕自己露出一丁点裂隙而被年轻人抓住把柄，叮呤咣啷，粗暴地把皮带抽出来，裤子褪到膝盖处，手停在了艾伦内裤上。

“你刚来那晚上，是穿的我给你的内裤。”

他声音压得很低，害怕薄薄的墙那头被人听去秘密。

“是，而且现在的也是您买的，”艾伦答，“可那晚不是很合身。”

回忆在雪夜里发酵，直到追根溯源时才察觉这几个月的自欺与欺人。利威尔隔着布料揉搓出情欲的形状，肌肉在他手中跳动。确实不合身，利威尔想。

他用指尖扣一扣囊袋，满意地听见艾伦的吸气声，又沿纹路摸上去，手摩挲过冠状沟再滑下来，少年所有的感官都被他捏在掌心，他抬头，看见艾伦眼角闪着光，额角泌出细细密密的汗滴。

那个人教给过他。十五岁的床笫之欢是小兽打架，谁都不甘心，不肯在对方面前落败，浪漫里带着血跟火药味，他们花了些年岁才学会体贴，熟悉彼此身体，像真正的情人一样耳鬓厮磨。触碰哪里能让人舒服，以怎样的姿势得到高潮，日子久了，便成为吃饭睡觉这样的生存本能。

他以为自己早已放弃在性爱上寻获惊喜的期望。

现下艾伦由他掌握着，任何细微的动作都能打乱少年人的呼吸，内裤下的体温越来越烫，利威尔也顺势加快了速度。艾伦手伸不下去，只好抓紧他的肩膀，指甲勾住毛衣，使的狠劲背后是不安与无助，利威尔看他咬住嘴唇，快要咬出血也不肯出声。

“舒服吗？”

他问，艾伦愣着，点头也不是，摇头也不是，下面被利威尔猝不及防地一捏，差些没坐稳摔在地上，却仍梗着脖子，牙关锁得死死的。

“你不告诉我，我怎么知道。”

他捧上艾伦的脸，从他的下颚线开始亲，亲回他的嘴角。告诉我，艾伦，哪怕发出让你羞耻的声音，你不需要口是心非，利威尔说。既然他已经获得许可，那艾伦照着他期望的方向成长就好。

他期望的朴素坦诚的成长。

“嗯。”

艾伦点点头，终于松开牙齿，很长很长地呼气。

“好孩子。”利威尔揉着他的耳发，当给他奖励，手心一摸全是汗水。艾伦开始在他手中挺腰，隆起的那一部分不停擦过利威尔的大腿根。

“……不公平。”

利威尔分了神，过了会儿才注意到艾伦在说话。

“什么不公平？”他问，觉得自己腰有点软。

艾伦指了指利威尔的衣服。他还穿得整齐，下一秒站起来就是讲台，可艾伦的衬衫已经要撑不住了，少年的亲密也是搏斗，扣子被不知道谁扯开，看得到清晰的肋骨印子。利威尔始终不给他赤身接触的机会，隔了衣物就隔了层心，少年不懂，难耐地扭动身体，自己动手想要把最后一层衣服脱完，利威尔抓住他的手。

“只有这个……”利威尔说，看见摇晃的灯影勾勒健壮优美的线条，不由得吞咽。他知道自己现在想干什么，他只得抓着艾伦，不让自己去做这回事。

“只有这个，”他说得断断续续，“是你……要给我的保证金。”

“保证金？”

“我不能相信你还会喜欢我到十六岁，”利威尔说，语气里带有自嘲，“到你十六岁再说。”

艾伦终于笑了，在绷紧了的情欲里放松警惕。他说我就这么不值得信任吗，利威尔点头，对，所有年轻人的鬼话都不能信，好了，快射吧。

他想俯下身去，用那人教过他的方式含住艾伦的性器，含住他，吞下他，把他的第一次全都咽进身体里。心底有个声音近乎疯狂，你很久没再尝到十五岁的滋味了吧，去为他打上你的烙印，他这样年轻，有朝一日他会离开你，却永远也不会离开你。

利威尔一口咬上艾伦肩膀，在艾伦高潮脱力的那一刻紧紧搂住他，势要把他揉进自己身体里。

艾伦双手勾着利威尔发呆，过了很久才缓过神来，困难地转头看自己肩上的伤口，再去看利威尔右手上沾着的那些黏黏糊糊的体液。

“就第一次而言，你算是持久的那个，”利威尔装作擦汗，食指磨过人中时悄悄伸出舌尖舔了手心，“做得很好。”

“练习题呢？”艾伦忽然问，“您教了我，剩下不给我练习的机会吗？”

“啊？”

艾伦指了指他的下半身。利威尔摇摇头。

“我说了，是你到十六岁的保证金。”利威尔想帮他披上毯子，屋里暖气开得很足，但面对感冒患者怎样的关心都不为过，可艾伦不听，挥开利威尔的手，抱着他像是仗着年纪小一般开始撒娇。

“可我难受，利威尔先生，”艾伦说，使出稚嫩的伎俩开始哄骗，“我不进去好不好……”

利威尔扑哧一声笑了。

“争上位你倒是自觉。”他说。

艾伦尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，看来根本没考虑过另外的可能性。他矮下身子，用他们第一次相见时仰视着利威尔，眼角的泪水没有擦干净，比那时候看着更加可怜。利威尔想起来了，自己当初到底为什么动了恻隐心，才引来这样的麻烦。

他只得叹气。

“不许进去。”

利威尔松开艾伦，夹紧双腿跪趴下来，尽量给少年些便宜。艾伦终于把自己的所有衣服都剥了下来，湿掉的衣裤散落在二人手边，身体覆上利威尔的后背，单手撑着地板，另一只手扶起利威尔的腰。

这屋里的榻榻米已有年岁，支撑那份青春都有些力不从心。

可青春太势不可挡了，性器擦着股沟与大腿间进去时又昂然挺立，利威尔骂他，你家伙到底有没有不应期啊。艾伦头靠在他肩膀上，用力吮吸他的锁骨，没有答话。

他靠着动物本能，靠着利威尔的手在他欲望上留下的触感，靠着自己道听途说来的知识，进行一场模拟的性爱。起初力道还算轻，渐渐开始不管不顾，利威尔要花更大力气稳住身子，榻榻米上没有可以抓的东西，他只得揪住艾伦的毯子。

“您……您还是不肯……”

利威尔不肯脱下衣服，虽然裤子已经被汗水跟一些不明液体弄得乱七八糟。艾伦只能够这样拥抱他，像是拥抱尚留有体温的尸体，他给的光热是死的，欲望也是死的，只有情分还活着，却也不知道能不能活到艾伦十六岁那一天。

艾伦的前端不停地顶弄自己的囊袋，每弄一下快意就如潮水上岸，他听见自己心跳，激烈到快冲破胸膛。

“您为什么不说话？”艾伦在他耳边喘气，“您什么也不告诉我……为什么？”

他只觉得鼻酸。

艾伦的手还是伸向了他的隐秘部位，听话地没有去拉裤子拉链。他学着利威尔的姿势，手指动得笨拙，但也足够了，最直接原始的力量抵过一切成年人的技巧跟算计，少年如此所向披靡，又这样让人怀念。

是怀念吗？

“利威尔，不要变成讨厌的大人。”

利威尔仰起脖子，转过头亲上艾伦嘴唇。艾伦知趣地在接吻时闭上眼睛，所以不会看见他流下的眼泪。

他不是神，他什么都能感觉到，也会想要更好的东西。他的喜欢从不光明磊落，处处藏着危险与猜忌，藏着盲目的憧憬和贪婪的索取，藏着纠缠不休和喜新厌旧。

他将要把这样的喜欢全部托付给崭崭新的少年。

我变成讨厌的大人了吗？

利威尔熟知那种感觉，高潮快要到来时候眼前闪过的五彩斑斓，是全宇宙份的美轮美奂。艾伦死死抱着他，手上和身后的动作都快了起来，打定主意要让他先射出来。有什么东西断裂发出巨响，他摸索到了艾伦的手指。

“艾伦。”

他唤着。

“艾伦。”

在声音和意识被吞没以前。

“艾伦。”

少年终于回答。我在这里，他说，声音很小却贴得很近，只说给利威尔一个人听。

“艾伦……”利威尔恍惚，两张面孔在他的记忆里重叠，另一个是谁？他不知道，“我能相信你吗？”

他射在艾伦手里，身体无可奈何地瘫软下去。良久，他听到艾伦的声音。

“我不知道，利威尔先生，”少年说，“未来的事情谁也不知道。

“可是，我好像已经等了您好多好多年了。”

=====

一起入浴是艾伦的提议。利威尔没有力气再去整理一室的狼藉，他换下黏腻腻的裤子，在昏昏然的热气中差点睡着，艾伦扶住了他。

“40度水温也可以……”艾伦提出交换条件。

“今天就调42度吧，”利威尔说，“病人优先。”

虽然方才的生龙活虎一点也不像个感冒患者。

他们坐在狭小的浴缸里，没有再进行其他的暧昧接触。艾伦比利威尔还要更憋屈一些，膝盖露出水面，浸了入浴剂的水也遮不住他裸露的下体，利威尔假装没有看见，心底盘算也许下次该换泡沫那款。

42度的水温依然不适合他，再加一个年少气盛的体温更甚。热气像感冒病毒一样侵蚀着他的大脑，很快他开始感到头疼。艾伦与他共同静默着，气氛比任何时候都要尴尬。

“利威尔先生，”少年身先士卒打破沉默，“能问您一个问题吗？”

利威尔趴在浴缸边缘，头也没回：“说。”

“您为什么总是说要等到十六岁……”

“啊，果然会好奇，”利威尔漫不经心地回答，“在这个国家，十六岁是结婚的合法年龄，这个你知道的吧。”

艾伦应声，身体带起水面的波动。

“这个国家还有一条规定，未成年人不得领养小孩，除了已婚人士。”利威尔转过身子，正面看着艾伦，“也就是说，从法律层面来讲，十六岁起就被默认可以承担别人的人生。我知道这很残忍也很过时，但至今没有人能够改变它。”

艾伦似懂非懂地点头。

“……这都是面子上的话了，”利威尔想了一想，接着说下去，“想和你约二十岁，又觉得太远，还有几个月你就十六岁了。几个月，总是能撑下来的。”

艾伦眼睛亮了，作势就要抱过来。利威尔伸出一只手挡住了他。

“都告诉你再忍几个月了！”利威尔没好气地说。

少年嘿嘿地笑，得意的像偷到腥的猫一样。利威尔一掌拍在水面上，水花溅进艾伦眼睛，疼得他大叫出声。

笑完，艾伦正坐起来。

“利威尔先生，有一件事我之前在信中提过，不知道您记不记得。”

利威尔心头有隐隐的预感，从一开始就拖延至今的问题，终于要等来一个了结。

“等您研修结束就是寒假了，我想和您一起回长野一趟。”艾伦说，把“回”字咬得很重。利威尔没有让少年等太久，很快点头，说你这话早说几个月，埃尔文也不至于掉那么多头发。

艾伦低下头。

“我早说几个月，您就把我赶走了。”他小声说。

利威尔揉揉他纠缠在一起的湿头发。我知道，笨蛋。他说。

屋里传来电话音，利威尔扯上浴巾走了出去，留艾伦一个人昏昏沉沉地浸在余韵里。这是三十岁的好处，利威尔想，不至于像小鬼头一样洗个澡也会硬起来，以致时时都无处可藏。

“啊，你终于肯接电话了！”韩吉，“忘记跟你报备一下，今天你的小朋友没来上课。”

利威尔看看桌上时钟。

“晚上十点了，你现在告诉我他没来上课。”

“喂，你是他的监护人，是你先把他甩在东京几个月不理的！”韩吉不服，电话的背景音还有乐曲和铃铛响，利威尔分神去听，又听到了桑田佳祐，“你试着跟埃尔文联系一下……？另外，我说利威尔，连我常看着都觉得那孩子可怜，你什么时候回来？”

“——是韩吉老师吗？”

艾伦慌慌张张跑出来，头发上的水滴的到处都是。对面敏锐地捕捉到了信号。

“利！威！尔！”

她朝着话筒大吼，利威尔把手机拿远了些，满脸都是嫌弃。不关你的事，他挥挥手，艾伦小心地又确认一遍，才折回浴室。

“……他在你那里？”韩吉放低了声音。

“嗯，我回家接到了他。”

“他才十五岁。”

“还有几个月就十六岁了。”利威尔固执地纠正。

他的老友在电话那头一声长叹。

“等来日再说吧，”韩吉说，要是她站在自己面前，一定会对自己摇摇头，“今年也没能给你庆生，但还是祝你生日快乐。”

利威尔笑了一声：“三十岁了，没什么好快乐的。”

他挂掉电话，看见艾伦裹好了毛巾出来，正认认真真打量利威尔顺手放在玄关上的风铃。

“你送的离别礼。”利威尔淡淡地说。

“现在不是了。”艾伦回答，重新把它挂在了落地窗前，扯着信笺摇一摇，那个夏天就再度造访屋内。

“都圣诞节了。”

“有什么关系？”

落地窗缝里有雪落下的声音，河边的树挂上了霓虹灯，在狭小却空荡的屋子里映出一棵一夜限定的圣诞树。隔壁哪一家在看电影，导演对九十年代的执着盖过了电影本身，他们听见山下达郎唱你不会到来，我独自在这圣诞夜里。

真是不应景，利威尔想，山下达郎很好，但这时候他还是更喜欢桑田佳祐。

艾伦跪坐在利威尔跟前。

“生日快乐。”他说，然后亲了上去。

==

今宵 誰かが振り向いても

I'll kiss you alright? In snow light

いつも 立ち止まると逃げてく

You gotta be right. In this holy night

今年の出来事がすべて好きになる

今年の思い出にすべて君がいる*

今晚无论谁会看见，

我都会吻你，在这雪夜里。

停下来你便会逃走，

但都会好的，在这圣夜里。

今年的点点滴滴，都如此惹人喜爱。

今年的所有回忆，每一份都是你。

==

*桑田佳祐《Kissin' Christmas（クリスマスだからじゃない）》


End file.
